Corazón hibrido
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Yami siempre se ha sentido diferente del resto del mundo, siempre ha sentido que todo lo que hace o toca, es demasiado fácil y lo que es sencillo, es más complicado... A él no le importaba ser diferente, le gustaba y disfrutaba de serlo hasta que, por dos sucesos que lo sacaron de su vida cotidiana, descubre muchas cosas y no le parecen agradables
1. Introducción

_Bien, el disclaimer:_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi_

**Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaas**

**Regañenme ¬¬ debería estar terminando MDMO y no estar con otro proyecto ya que tengo varios... este no pertenece a alguno de los mencionado en mi perfil, solamente salió anoche (si, anoche salió) y pues, me puse a escribir y a investigar más sobre lo que he puesto XD**

**Bien, no me los entretengo mucho y ya, vamos al capítulo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguna vez has escuchado leyendas sobre seres mitológicos?

Bueno, algunos de ellos _si_ existen…

Ellos se han mantenido ocultos de nosotros pero hay otros en que se han expuesto y han causado que los demás se vieran en problemas, aquí van los que no se han revelado al mundo humano más que en forma indirecta y, varias pertenecientes a ellas, se han dejado ver por travesuras que han realizado o porque las han atrapado y jamás volvieron a ver la luz del día

Veamos, las hadas…

Las hadas son pequeños seres luminosos protectoras de la naturaleza. A las hadas se las representa de la siguiente forma: seres femeninos, de apariencia hermosa y cara de ángel. Suelen ser seres pequeños de origen sobrenatural. Incluso poseen poderes mágicos. Tanto es así que muchas de ellas son representadas con una varita mágica. Y a través de ella emiten infinidad de chispas luminosas.

Otro de los rasgos más característicos de las hadas es su capacidad de cambiar de apariencia. La apariencia más habitual con la que se presentan las hadas es humana. Pueden presentarse con apariencia humana pero también podemos verlas transformadas con aspecto animal o incluso vegetal.

La apariencia de las hadas ya la hemos explicado a rasgos, pero nos queda explicar su entrañable carácter. Y es que es muy destacable el cariño, el amor y la cercanía de la hadas con la naturaleza. Otra de sus grandes pasiones es la música. No sólo les encanta, sino que tienen una bonita voz y un enorme talento musical.

La prueba de esto último la encontramos a través de Ulises. Él nos narra en su " _Odisea_" el miedo que sentía a la sugerente voz de las sirenas. Éstas hechizaban de tal manera a los marineros, que muchos de ellos perdían la consciencia escuchando esa dulce y melosa voz y se lanzaban al agua para estar más cerca y oírla mejor. Otros perdían la noción de todo y no eran capaces de controlar el barco y chocaban con otros buques.

Al hablar de música pensamos en el canto, pero es sólo eso. Las hadas también adoran bailar. Y se dice que poseen un baile hechizador: reunidas en corro, forman un círculo mágico y saltan y bailan alrededor del mismo, alegre y jubilosamente. Una de las noches en la que es probable que veamos este baile es en la noche de San Juan, su noche favorita.

Las sirenas, estas criaturas poseen una hermosa voz y una hermosa figura, dependiendo del tipo de sirena, esta es la que va a atacar pero una leyenda sobre su "descuido" es muy sonada…

Westerschouwen fue en tiempos pasados un gran puerto pesquero. Sus naves atravesaban en todas direcciones el mar del Norte y traían ricos cargamentos de pescado. Esto hizo que sus habitantes se volvieran tan soberbios por su gran conocimiento del mar, que frecuentemente solían decir: «Nosotros somos los dueños del mar. ¿En qué parte del mundo se puede encontrar unos pescadores como los de Westerschouwen?»

Un día que un grupo de estos pescadores estaba en sus botes, mar adentro, al sacar las redes encontraron en ellas una hermosa sirena.

- ¡Oh, dejadme escapar, buena gente! - suplicó.

Pero los pescadores, insensibles a los ruegos de la sirena, la metieron en la barca, para llevarla a tierra y enseñarla a la gente de su pueblo.

En el camino se fueron burlando de ella despiadadamente.

- ¡Por favor - repetía la sirena -, dejadme marchar, que yo sabré recompensaros!

Pero por toda respuesta los pescadores reían estrepitosamente de sus ofrecimientos. Entonces una voz desgarradora se dejó oír desde lo profundo del mar.

- ¡Es el tritón! - exclamaron los pescadores, con una risa burlona -. Miradle: allí está flotando, con su pequeño en brazos.

Efectivamente, el tritón surgía del agua con su cabellera verde, como las olas, y con el rostro cobrizo. En brazos llevaba a su hijito. Al verlos, la sirena extendió sus brazos amorosamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Devolvédmela! - gritó el tritón, llorando -. ¡Éramos tan felices con nuestro pequeño! ¿Qué vais a hacer con ella? ¡Morirá en cuanto toque tierra!

Pero los pescadores, sin contestarle, siguieron navegando hacia el puerto.

Una y otra vez el tritón aparecía sobre el agua, mirando con pena a su querida esposa, mientras ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, trataba de contemplarlo a través de la red.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, los pescadores saltaron a tierra. Los esperaban sus mujeres e hijos, con gran alborozo. Entonces, sacando la red, la exhibieron ante todos, para que contemplaran a la sirena, mientras el tritón, en la orilla, extendiendo sus brazos con desesperación, nadaba, gritando:

- ¡Escuchadme, pescadores! Nosotros vivimos en el fondo del mar, en una casita hecha de conchas blancas, azules y doradas, que la sirena y yo hemos ido recogiendo amorosamente. Tenemos un hijito que es nuestra alegría. ¿Vais a permitir que ella muera en tierra? ¡Tened piedad!

Pero los hombres y las mujeres gritaban alegremente, sin hacerle ningún caso, mientras arrastraban a la sirena, encerrada en la red, hasta el faro próximo, donde la abandonaron. Al poco tiempo, la pobre sirena murió. El tritón, loco de desesperación, trataba de acercarse todo lo que podía al faro, vigilando a su querida esposa, mientras los pescadores se burlaban de él, diciendo:

- ¿En qué puedes tú dañarnos? No posees espadas, ni flechas, ni nada con que hacernos mal.

El tritón no comprendía sus gritos y la dureza de sus corazones; pero tenía el suyo lleno de odio, dolor y venganza. De pronto empezó a hundirse, y de nuevo salía a la superficie transportando algas y arena. Con ellas fue rellenando los fondos de la orilla del mar, y en pocas horas las vías de salida de los barcos del puerto quedaron completamente obstruidas.

Entonces, el tritón, nadando lentamente, se alejó con su niño hacia su casita de conchas azules, blancas y doradas, y nunca más volvió a Westerschouwen.

La arena y las algas, lenta y silenciosamente, iban siendo arrojadas a la playa por la marea, llegando a bloquear el puerto y encallando las embarcaciones que se hallaban en él.

Poco después, las tempestades v el viento empujaban la arena hasta cubrir las casas y las calles de Westerschouwen. Hasta que al fin tan imposible se hizo allí la vida, que los orgullosos pescadores tuvieron que abandonar la ciudad.

Sin embargo, la arena no invadió el faro, donde la sirena había muerto, y las olas, que tenían el color del pelo del tritón, siguieron meciendo dulcemente aquellos lugares.

Cualquiera puede hablar del fénix y no le hacen nada, es una criatura muy hermosa y existen dos tipos, dependiendo del lugar donde se habite. Debido a que en China es representado de color azul. Sin embargo, el más sonado siempre será el de color rojo…

La leyenda del ave Fénix se adaptó a varias mitologías. Se dice que fue el único animal que resistió a la tentación, y esto hizo que ganara la eternidad. El Fénix es un ser fantástico que simboliza siempre lo mismo, sea la cultura que sea: inmortalidad y resurrección. Su origen data de Libia y Etiopía, su nombre del griego (significa "rojo"). Es representado por una enorme ave envuelta en llamas y que tiene plumaje de fuego, además de ser considerada un semi-dios ya que es consumida por las llamas para después renacer de las cenizas.

Los griegos la llamaban "Phoenicoperus". Para ellos, el ave Fénix tenía plumas perfumadas y era un animal sagrado que solo existía en Egipto, volaba hacia el altar del Heliópolis cada 500 años, se prendía fuego y renacía al otro día.

En la tradición cristiana el Fénix vivía en el Jardín del Edén. Cuando Adán y Eva fueron expulsados, el ángel encargado de desterrarlos despidió una chispa en su espalda que prendió fuego el nido del ave, haciéndolo arder hasta consumirse. Pero como era la única criatura en negarse a la fruta prohibida, se le concedió la inmortalidad y la capacidad de lograrlo renaciendo.

Así se supone que el ave hacía su nido y ponía solo un huevo que empollaba por tres días. Al cumplirse este periodo, el Fénix se quemaba y resurgía del huevo el mismo. Así se convirtió con el tiempo en símbolo de la inmortalidad y de la esperanza que jamás debe morir en el ser humano.

Las ninfas… ¿qué decir de ellas?, son las criaturas que se asemejan a las hadas y a las sirenas pero siempre se mantienen muy diferentes de ellas, dependiendo del modo en que se vean, debido a que algunos las ven e ilustran como seres adictos al sexo y otros como seres que son protegidos por los Dioses…

Ninfas son en general todas las deidades menores femeninas de la Mitología Griega. Provienen de matrimonios entre Dioses mayores, mixtos con semidioses, y en algunos pocos casos, con humanos. Recibían sus nombres especiales según la función que tuviesen atribuida o el medio en que residían, por ejemplo: las Melíades, ninfas de los fresnos; las Náyades, ninfas de las fuentes y de los ríos; las Nereidas, ninfas del océano; las Oréades, ninfas de las colinas y montañas; las Dríades, ninfas de los árboles, etc.

Son muy hermosas, poseen gran sensibilidad, y han sido las protectoras de todas las artes desde siempre. Amantes de la música, todas ellas tenían alguna relación con ella, tocando instrumentos o entonando maravillosas melodías para deleite de los Dioses u hombres que en gran número se enamoraron de ellas. Han estado presentes en casi todos los relatos heroicos y románticos de la Grecia Antigua, prolongándose su aparición durante mucho tiempo en los relatos fantásticos victorianos, en el arte y la música.

Las Musas eran ninfas, al igual que la bella "Calypso", quien rescatara a Odiseo del mar luego de que su nave naufragó cerca de su isla. De acuerdo a la identidad de su padre y su ambiente, (ríos, entes o divinidades marinas) los grupos de ninfas se fueron clasificando en diferentes especies. Tenían carácter inmortal, pero a diferencia de los Dioses, podían sufrir y amar como humanas, enamorarse y hasta languidecer de pena.

Cuando esto sucedía, o quizá corrían peligro, en innumerables ocasiones, el Gran Zeus se apiadaba de ellas y cambiaba su destino, transformándolas en aves, fuentes, árboles, o estrellas, como es el caso de las Pléyades, un grupo de ninfas que huyendo de sus captores, se elevaron al cielo con el auspicio de Zeus, dando nombre a la constelación homónima. Toda ninfa es un hada, toda hada tiene un origen, seguramente, similar al de las hermosas y legendarias ninfas.

Los hechiceros, ¿Por qué dividirse en dos?, ¿por qué manejar la magia negra y la blanca si son una cosa?, los grandes hechiceros conocen algunos hechizos de magia blanca y magia negra pero siempre habrá distinciones…

Cuenta la leyenda que la fuente de todo poder que da lugar a la magia se encuentra fusionada con el alma de Pandora, lo que la hace inmortal, aunque los recipientes (cuerpos) que utiliza si lo sean. Su origen se remonta a decenas de milenios atrás.

Al parecer tuvo, en aquel entonces, dos hijos que heredaron parte de sus poderes, uno de ellos comenzó a practicar la magia negra (dedicada al control de los vivos y los muertos) y se asentó en África, haciéndose llamar "brujo"; el otro, en cambio, prefirió la magia blanca (dedicada al conocimiento y el control de las esencias) y se estableció en Asia, pasando a conocerse como "chamán". Asimismo, cada uno de ellos tuvo dos hijos. Los hijos del "brujo" heredaron parte de sus poderes: uno de ellos obtuvo el poder sobre los muertos y se dio a conocer como "nigromante", el otro desarrolló el poder sobre los vivos y fue conocido como "maléfico". De la misma manera los hijos del "chamán" también heredaron parte de sus poderes: uno de ellos adquirió el poder de la sabiduría y fue conocido como "médium", al otro se le otorgó el control sobre las esencias y se lo llamaron "alquimista".

Más tarde surgieron otros tipos de hechiceros que no procedían directamente de Pandora, es decir, no llevaban su sangre, aunque su poder provenía de ella. Esto podía producirse mediante una maldición de un brujo, una bendición de un chamán (en cuyos casos serían conocidos como "hechizados") o mediante el desarrollo de ciertas capacidades centradas en el uso mágico de un objeto (con lo que pasarían a llamarse "magos").

Con el paso de los siglos la sangre de unos y otros se fue mezclando, diluyendo, fortaleciendo etc. Hoy en día muy pocos, por no decir ninguno de los hechiceros, puede adscribirse a uno solo de estos grupos, aunque hay en algunos de ellos cierto predominio de una u otra sangre.

Los elfos… criaturas muy traviesas pero incomprendidas, muchos los odian simplemente por ser quienes son y ser más parecidos a los humanos de lo que los demás son…

Según cuenta la leyenda, que tiempo después de haberlos expulsado del Paraíso, Dios fue a visitar a Adán y a Eva, quienes se entusiasmaron por mostrarle todo cuanto poseían en su casa, incluidos los niños que habían tenido.

Para ello, Eva no había tenido tiempo de la lavar a algunos de sus hijos y los guardó de Dios por vergüenza a que Él los viera en tales condiciones. Pero como al Todopoderoso no se le puede esconder nada, este le dijo a la mujer: _"Aquellos que tienen que ser_ ocultados _a mí, también tendrán que ser ocultados ante los hombres"_.

A partir de ese entonces, los niños que Eva escondió se volvieron invisibles para los hombres, viviendo en los bosques, ciénagas, colinas y rocas. Los elfos descienden de esos infantes, mientras que los humanos de aquellos niños que Eva mostró a Dios.

Por esa razón los seres humanos no pueden ver a los elfos a no ser que estos lo deseen. De ahí que el nombre más común para los elfos en Islandia sea "Huldufolk", que se traduce como Pueblo Oculto. Así mismo, los noruegos llaman a los elfos "hulder" (masculino) o "huldre" (femenino), dependiendo de su sexo.

De las criaturas élficas se dice que poseen apariencia humana, aunque con pies y manos más grandes que su cuerpo. Así mismo, tienen piernas delgadas, boca ancha y orejas terminadas en punta.

Los elfos habitan cavernas y sitios subterráneos y se pueden dividir en tres tipos que, a diferencia de lo que apreciamos en "El Señor de los Anillos" no son siempre de buen corazón. Primero se encuentran los elfos de luz, seres benéficos a los que les encanta bailar sobre la hierba, volar por el aire o balancearse sobre las copas de los árboles.

A los elfos luminosos le siguen en la clasificación los elfos de las tinieblas o elfos negros, seres malignos que pueden causar daño a los humanos. Y, finalmente, los elfos de las montañas, que aman la música y la limpieza y pueden adoptar formas humanas, pero no siempre son colaboradores.

Las arpías, seres que son confundidos, a pesar de que esta leyenda es el origen de las mimas, han evolucionado al grado de parecer más humanoides pero conservando las características que las definen…

Una arpía es un desagradable y horrible ser, en parte mujer y en parte buitre.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer, en concreto de una bruja. Su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo, y tiene los dientes podridos.

No suelen llevar ropas y siempre están envueltas en un fétido olor. Son seres tan sucios que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus garras.

Su lenguaje se basa en una especie de gritos y cacareos muy desagradables. Sin embargo, las arpías pueden entonar, con bastante gracia, un canto mágico capaz de hechizar a quien lo escuche, sobre todo a humanos y semihumanos. Esta canción la usan cuando se ven atrapadas o cuando quieren atraer a viajeros ocasionales hasta su guarida.

Se deleitan molestando a otros seres y animales, sin embargo, son bastante cobardes, sobre todo si se encuentran solas, por lo que suelen huir con frecuencia. A pesar de ello, son muy vengativas y pueden seguir a un enemigo durante kilómetros.

Sus guaridas están situadas en la línea de la costa y son, frecuentemente, cuevas un poco profundas y tan sucias que ningún animal se atreve a acercarse. En ellas guardan algunos tesoros que se mezclan con toda la suciedad. Estas guaridas albergan a unas diez o doce arpías.

Las arpías pueden colaborar esporádicamente con humanos ejerciendo de espías.

No podemos olvidarnos de los dragones, estos seres son los que pueden tomarse más importantes debido a que están presentes en todas las culturas, es cierto, son muy presentes para los humanos pero no son nada de lo que los mismos dicen…

Son famosos por su enorme figura reptiliana, de unos treinta metros, y por sus cualidades mágicas.

Los dragones se pueden clasificar según el color de sus escamas. Dentro de cada especie de dragón hay categorías que se basan en la edad. El poder de un dragón va en aumento con los años, los dragones adultos son posiblemente las criaturas más poderosas dentro del mundo mitológico.

Son seres independientes que rara vez viven en comunidad. Prefieren tener su propia guarida, generalmente una cueva grande, donde guardar sus pertenencias y sus apreciados tesoros. Los tesoros son muy valiosos para el dragón, que hace su cama con los que acumulan, y se deleita mirando las montañas brillantes.

Los dragones se caracterizan por su ataque a través del aliento, cada dragón dependiendo de sus características atacará con un aliento distinto. También atacan con las garras, con los enormes colmillos, pateando, azotando con las alas y con golpes de cola.

El vuelo del dragón es muy ágil a pesar de su inmenso tamaño, es característico su vuelo en rizo, al igual que el circular, para lanzarse después en picado.

EL ORIGEN DE LOS DRAGONES.

Los dragones fueron representados a lo largo del tiempo como grandes serpientes o reptiles que poseen cualidades mágicas o espirituales. El origen o etimología de su nombre proviene del latín: draco, draconis, y es un término que designa a un animal mitológico, aunque también se llama así a un tipo de planta, por sus flores que semejan una cabeza de dragón.

Por razones de analogía, también se denomina "dragón" a una especie de pez, a una constelación y a un cuerpo de infantería, por las dragonas o charreteras que empleaban los soldados y por los dragones pintados en su estandarte o esculpidos en sus pistolas. Dragoncillo es el nombre de un arma que escupe fuego

La figura del dragón juega un papel importante como un dios, guardián, se trata de un ser poderoso y respetable, en algunas civilizaciones es reconocido también por poseer gran sabiduría. Los dragones tienen un significado espiritual en varias religiones y culturas del mundo.

Las culturas occidentales y orientales han imaginado reptiles gigantes y alados; puede ser por el contacto con gaviales, cocodrilos y caimanes y al hallazgo de fósiles de dinosaurios mezclados con otros de animales voladores.

En la paleontología China, la palabra Long, que significa dragón, se usa en los nombres con los que se denomina a las nuevas especies de dinosaurio halladas en su territorio, de una manera similar a como se utiliza el griego Saurus en occidente para el mismo fin.

EL MITO

Se ha afirmado que los dragones realmente existieron basándose en que en cada cultura ha hablado de dichas criaturas desde mucho antes que tuvieran comunicación entre sí, sin embargo el hecho de que existan fósiles de dinosaurios en todo el mundo puede ser una explicación fiable para entender ese fenómeno. El mito de los dragones se fortaleció en la Europa medieval. La razón por la cual estos seres fantásticos han sido asociados con el mal, se debe en gran parte a leyendas, historias populares

Según estas leyendas, los dragones podían atemorizar a pueblos enteros, devorar doncellas y ser el terror de las naciones.

DRAGONES EN DISTINTAS CULTURAS

El rasgo común de todos los dragones es como todo tipo de características de animales de tierra, mar y aire, se fusionan de una forma tan armoniosa, que siempre resulta ser la criatura más bella e imponente que se haya visto, y que representa el más perfecto balance entre belleza y fealdad. Un animal divino y el único digno de ser el emblema y guardián del poder de la naturaleza.

El simbolismo alrededor del dragón es esencialmente el de la lucha. La lucha entre el dragón y un héroe o un dios tiene, sin embargo, distintos significados. En estos míticos combates el dragón asume dos papeles, el de devorador y el de guardián que tienen finalmente una sola raíz: el de un ser cósmico en espera, cuya acción implica la muerte -o el nacimiento- de un orden universal

Así, en un principio fueron los devoradores de dioses -algunos mitos se refieren a los dragones como la causa de los eclipses, por ejemplo-, o sus enemigos -caso de Apofis y Pithon, enemigos del sol-; posteriormente los dragones fueron fuerzas a la que se les ofrecían doncellas de sacrificio, y no tardaron en concebirse como comedores de hombres. Mas ese papel no se aleja del de guardián, que implica la espera y mantenimiento de un orden, sea por una nueva vida para el universo o el de un lugar sagrado. Justamente porque son guardianes de algo sagrado es que son simbólicamente el puente a otro mundo o la prueba de todo héroe.

Las actitudes tomadas en las culturas del mundo frente a la figura del dragón y la lucha que supone se distancian en ocasiones. Particularmente comparando la idea del dragón entre el lejano Oriente y Occidente. Los dragones chinos (o long), los japoneses (o riûs) y los coreanos son vistos generalmente como benévolos, mientras que los europeos son generalmente malévolos.

Sin embargo, los dragones malévolos no están restringidos a Europa y se ven también en la mitología persa y de otras culturas. El tema es, por supuesto complejo, y ha variado a lo largo de la historia, por ejemplo, entre los romanos, típicos representantes del Occidente antiguo, el dragón era considerado un símbolo de poder y sabiduría.

SIMBOLISMO CON LOS DRAGONES

Durante la Edad Media, los dragones fueron considerados símbolo de apostasía y de traición, aunque también de cólera y envidia. Los dragones de varias cabezas significaban decadencia, opresión y herejía, aunque también fueron considerados como emblema de independencia.

Muchos dragones representaban la Sabiduría. Matar un dragón era considerado un pasaporte a la riqueza, y la demostración de que un héroe era realmente hábil y astuto. Un ejemplo de esta simbología la encontramos en una famosa gesta épica germana: El Cantar de los Nibelungos, cuyo héroe Siegfried (Sigfried o Sigfrido) vence al dragón Fafner –custodio del tesoro de los Nibelungos–, lo que le permite convertirse en dueño de esta fortuna y bañarse en la sangre de esta criatura fantástica. Esto lo transforma en un ser invulnerable, prácticamente invencible excepto por el pequeño "punto débil" que tan bien sabrá aprovechar el traidor Hagen para vencerlo.

Los últimos dos, si existen pero no están en armonía con estas 8 criaturas debido a que eran demasiado soberbios, salvajes y mandones, al grado de que todas las criaturas abandonaron su primer lugar de origen hasta esconderse completamente de estos y de los humanos

Aunque no es del origen de los vampiros, esta leyenda sirvió a las demás criaturas a empezar a desconfiar de los vampiros, estos seres se creían superiores, al grado de dejarse ver en público y no respetar las leyes que todos los seres habían llegado en acuerdo

La leyenda dice que ya hace muchos años llegó un hombre misterioso a la ciudad de Guadalajara.

El hombre vestía de negro y sólo salía por las noches, dicen que desde su llegada a la ciudad empezaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas, empezaron a aparecer animales muertos con una seña muy particular (dos orificios en el cuello) y a todos les habían succionado hasta la última gota de sangre. La gente no le ponía atención, se preguntarán por qué..., bueno, porque pensaron que era un plaga o una infección entre los animales, pero al pasar los días comenzaron a encontrar cadáveres de jóvenes que tenían como hábito estar en la calle hasta la madrugada; lo curioso y lo que les empezó a preocupar era que los que encontraban tenían las mismas características de los animales encontrados antes, lo que ahora sí preocupó a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Se empezó a correr el rumor de que había un vampiro suelto en la ciudad. Las personas temían por sus vidas y las de sus hijos, por lo que un grupo de personas realizó un plan para atrapar a esta criatura de la noche, que se dedicaba a cometer sus bajos actos cerca de la vieja plaza de toros. Este grupo de personas se escondió detrás de un arbusto mientras uno se quedaba en la calle de carnada. Sí dio resultado, el vampiro se le apareció y cuando se disponía a clavarle sus colmillos los demás le arrojaron una red y lo atraparon. Algún gitano les había dicho que para poderlo matar tenía que ser con una estaca hecha de un árbol (no recuerdo el nombre del árbol), pero la estaca era verde, y que debían enterrarlo en un panteón. Lo hicieron, le enterraron la estaca en el corazón y lo llevaron al Panteón de Belén, donde le colocaron una lápida de cemento muy gruesa para asegurarse de que no saliera.

Al día siguiente los ciudadanos fueron a ver la tumba del vampiro y se dieron cuenta que la estaca de un día a otro se transformó en un árbol gigante que para poder salir a la superficie tuvo que romper la tumba. La leyenda dice que cuando el árbol rompa completamente la tumba el vampiro renacerá para aterrorizar nuevamente a los habitantes de la ciudad de Guadalajara; también dicen que si cortas una parte de las raíces del árbol o de su corteza el árbol sangrará.

Los hombres lobo o licántropos, ellos iban a permanecer con las demás criaturas debido a que podían llevarles información sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo humano pero su enemistad con los vampiros y el ver que estos se iban todas las noches, le imitaron hasta que estos dos eran los más conocidos en la Edad Media y edad de las colonizaciones… "el león no es como lo pintan", por lo que muchos los consideran seres de maldad y otros como medios de sabiduría…

A lo largo de la historia, muchas civilizaciones antiguas del norte de América (Estados Unidos y Canadá) han tenido numerosas leyendas de personas que se convierten en animales, entre estos hombres lobo.

Muchas tribus indias del Norte de América creían que algunos matrimonios estaban formados de personas y animales, durante las noches era posible ver a estos animales, pero durante el día volvían a su forma humana con sólo quitarse la piel del animal. Por su parte, otras tribus se creían descendientes de un matrimonio entre un humano y un animal y, por tanto, estaban de por vida relacionados con éste y eran capaces de desarrollar sus habilidades. Algunos guerreros indios creían incluso que en el cuerpo de un animal residía su alma, y si éste era herido entonces el guerrero moría.

Los franceses al colonizar el territorio que es hoy en día Canadá, llevaron consigo a esas nuevas tierras muchas de las leyendas y las creencias en los hombres lobo. Se decía, por ejemplo, que muchos de los antiguos habitantes de Canadá al ser convertidos al cristianismo se volvían hombres lobo que vivían como personas durante el día y durante las noches dejaban su forma humana para salir a los bosques y atacar en forma de lobo a los verdaderos cristianos, generalmente Franceses emigrantes. Algunas otras leyendas afirmaban que los lobos solían visitar de noche los cementerios y comer los cuerpos recién enterrados. Por último, había leyendas que aseguraban que los hombres lobo eran seres que estaban pagando alguna culpa y eran condenados a vagar todas las noches en la oscuridad de los bosques, y sólo alcanzarían el perdón hasta que un sacerdote les diera la bendición o bien, fueran asesinados con una bala de plata.

Los Nootka, tribu de la costa noroeste de América celebraban cada invierno con sus jóvenes guerreros una ceremonia de iniciación en el culto secreto a los lobos a la que llamabanKulwana, en dicha ceremonia los miembros más viejos de la tribu se cubrían la frente con una manta blanca para formar una máscara de lobo con la cual ponían a prueba la valentía del joven guerrero.

La ceremonia del Kulwana tiene su origen en una leyenda del mismo nombre, esta leyenda cuenta la historia de cuatro hermanos que huyeron a la Isla Nootka cuando su tribu fue vencida por tribus vecinas; Ha-Sass, el más joven de los hermanos, se empeñó en encontrar el saber de los lobos (en aquél entonces se afirmaba que los lobos poseían todo el conocimiento), así que se disfrazó con la piel de una foca y cuando los lobos lo encontraron lo llevaron hasta su guarida para devorarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida y los lobos se disponían a comerlo, Ha-Sass reveló su verdadera identidad; los lobos, al descubrir al joven sintieron gran admiración por su astucia y le enseñaron durante cuatro días las danzas y los rituales de los lobos, lo que lo convirtió en un hombre tan fuerte como las bestias; los lobos por su parte usaron máscaras con rostros humanos. Al cuarto día, los lobos entregaron a Ha-Sass un bastón encantado y lo enviaron de regreso a la isla para que enseñara a sus hermanos y demás hombres de la tribu los secretos del poder de los lobos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, ustedes me dicen si le continúo (largo como MDMO) o lo dejo corto (como si fuera 84-B de Kaiba Jr. ya que dijo que lo haría corto)

Aunque quedaría una frase de los padrinos mágicos

"RESPETO SU DERECHO COMO FANS PREGUNTANDOLES QUE TAN LARGO LO QUIEREN PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO ESCRITOR HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERA DE TODOS MODOS" XD ._. pero bueno, creo, más que nada por la misma trama que será largo Sayonara~


	2. Capítulo 01

bien, ya saben el disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solamente me pertenecen las ideas volcadas en este fanfic

* * *

De camino a la escuela, sobre los adoquines acolchados por la nieve, Yami no tuvo ningún mal presagio respecto a lo que le depararía el día. Parecía un lunes cualquiera, inocente excepto por su propia esencia de lunes, sin mencionar que era de enero. Hacía frío y aún no había amanecido pero el ambiente era agradable. La incesante nevada y lo temprano de la hora otorgaban a Ciudad Domino un aspecto fantasmal, como de ferrotipo, toda plateada y cubierta de bruma.

Por la calle que flanqueaba el río, los tranvías y los autobuses circulaban con el estruendo típico del siglo XXI; sin embargo, en las calles más tranquilas, la paz invernal evocaba otra época. La nieve, los adoquines, la luz espectral, las propias pisadas de Yami y el humo de su taza de café, él solo y abstraído en pensamientos mundanos: la escuela, tareas pendientes. Y cuando algún sentimiento doloroso se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, desechaba la amargura con resolución, dispuesto a olvidarlo todo.

Iba con ropa otoñal, una manga-larga debajo de su uniforme y unas botas, más que nada para no preocupar a sus compañeros y padres debido al frío que la ciudad daba. Él mismo estaba disfrutando de los copos que caían y sentía gran regocijo sentir la nieve en su piel

-Yami, ¿cómo le haces para no sentir frío?- le preguntó su hermano

El hermano de Yami iba con un gran abrigo y lo cerraba fuertemente, haciendo que su hermano llevara la mochila.

Ambos eran parecidos físicamente y a la vez diferentes.

-Yugi, desde que tengo memoria, siempre me he sentido muy cómodo bajo la nieve, su frío no me molesta, al contrario, me parece agradable- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

Yugi medía un metro cincuenta y tres, era bastante bajo para ser un adolescente de dieciséis años. Su cara iba a juego con su altura debido a que varias veces le habían confundido con un niño de primaria.

Los ojos de Yugi siempre habían sido la admiración de Yami, esos ojos que tenía simplemente le sacaban al mayor ganas de mirarle a los ojos todo el día y Yugi le sacaba risa cuando lo descubría mirando sus ojos y se sonrojaba por aquello.

La inocencia no había abandonado por completo a su hermano y pequeños gestos le delataban

Yami era dos centímetros más alto que Yugi y también era mucho más fuerte que el mismo. Cuando iban a la playa, todas las chicas suspiraban al ver el físico de Yami ya que este tenía un muy buen trabajado torso.

El cabello de ambos era tricolor, se diferenciaba en que el cabello de Yugi carecía de tres reflejos rubios que Yami tenía y que en su fleco, se contaban seis y no cinco, como sucedía con Yami.

En el rostro de Yami se apreciaban ojos más estrechos con una mirada más intensa y determinada que la mirada inocente de Yugi. El color de los ojos de Yami variaba y era determinado por el lugar, sentimientos o emociones que este tenía.

En ese momento, los ojos de Yami se veían de un color azul celeste, tirando a blanco con algunos brillos en amarillo que le daban un misterio que a la mayoría de las personas que los conocen, les había llamado la atención y, por supuesto, a Yugi siempre le había gustado

-¿Por qué será?- preguntó Yugi mirando a su hermano a los ojos y sacando calor de ellos al ver que tenían algunas luces en amarillo

-No tengo idea- dijo Yami dándole el café a Yugi y que este entrara en calor- Solo lo tomé porque tu habías tomado demasiado, a mí no me gustan las cosas calientes cuando estoy debajo de la nieve

-La misma pregunta que nos hemos tenido todos estos años, la vuelvo a decir ¿cómo es que tienes tanto contacto con la naturaleza y esta te responde como si una madre fuera?- dijo Yugi al recibir el vaso de café

Yami simplemente guardó silencio, tampoco comprendía por qué siempre tenía esa sensación de no pertenecer a aquel mundo pero siempre pensaba que era el pensamiento de todos los humanos, de todos sus amigos al pasar por aquella etapa

-Mejor hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo Yugi y tomó la mano de Yami para poder comenzar a caminar lo más rápido que pudieran sus pies y que la misma nieve les permitiera

La escuela no les quedaba lejos y siempre iban caminando, riendo y contando algo que les hubiera sucedido mientras el otro no estaba pendiente o algún chiste o cuento que hubieran leído o escuchado cuando estaban con sus padres, cuando estaban con sus amigos, o bien, cuando iban a comprar

Cuando llegaron, tenían todavía unos veinte minutos antes de que tocaran la campana. La mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban ahí y lo curioso de sus amigos era la relación que éstos llevaban

Sus amigos eran Joey Wheeler y su hermana, Serenity. Aunque la hermana de Joey iba en otro salón, se hablaban en el descanso y en el cambio de clases, además de que se reunían para salir o para hacer tarea juntos cuando la pequeña no entendía y su hermano no le podía explicar

Joey era rubio de ojos morrones o avellanas [1], el color de la piel de Joey era un poco más oscura que la de Yami y Yugi pero no siendo alguien de color.

Serenity era un poco más clara que su hermano, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana. Ella era un año menor que su hermano y, aunque sus padres se habían divorciado, juntos lograron convencer a la mamá de ambos que los dejara ir a la misma escuela preparatoria.

Los hermanos Wheeler eran mucho más alto que los tricolores y lo sabían de sobra al tener que levantar la mirada para verles la cara

Lo más curioso es que Joey era "pareja" del CEO de Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba

Este era castaño y de ojos azules, bastante más alto que Joey, lo que hacía más difícil encararle para los tricolores. Sus uñas estaban muy bien cuidadas para ser un hombre del mundo de los negocios, se preocupaba un poco por su imagen personal.

Lo que a Yami y a Yugi les parecía curioso, era que se habían llevado de perros y gatos, no podían verse ni en pintura pero de un momento al otro, se habían "enamorado" y, aunque todavía se demostraban algo de su rivalidad normal, se demostraban bastante afecto.

-Hoy Kaiba y Joey van a llegar tarde- dijo Serenity cuando los tricolores entraron a la escuela y luego se dividieron para ir a sus salones

Los ojos de Yami lentamente fueron cambiando hasta obtenerlos de color verde, para sus compañeros, era como un camaleón por el constante cambio de sus ojos

-¿Qué haremos luego de clases, Yami?- preguntó el menor de los dos

-Quizá vayamos al bosque, es invierno y jamás he podido verlo así- dijo Yami mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos, reconociendo que estaba feliz

Yugi jamás había visto el cambio de color tan brusco que los ojos de su hermano producían, siempre era lento y se daba a conocer cuando ya casi había cambiado

-¿Por qué te quedaste mirando mis ojos?- preguntó el mayor

-Porque cambiaron bruscamente- dijo Yugi y luego bajó la mirada. Se sentía incómodo cuando Yami lo miraba fijamente

-¿Eh?- "respondió" a lo que su hermano había dicho

-Que normalmente el color de tus ojos cambia lentamente y… tú mismo me lo has dicho- agregó rápidamente- Y ahora tus ojos cambiaron del color verde que tenían al amarillo que tienen ahora

-Cuando pienso que no puedo sorprenderme más, mi propio cuerpo me dice lo contrario

La primera clase que les tocaba era música, por lo que esperaron que tocaran la campana para dirigirse a ella.

La campana sonó y todos salieron mientras que nuestros tricolores buscaban sus cosas y se encaminaban a la misma

-Bien, hoy quiero que los señores Moto vengan aquí- los tricolores se vieron los ojos y fueron a donde el maestro se encontraba

-¿Para qué nos necesita?- preguntó amablemente Yami

-Bueno, ¿alguno sabe tocar la guitarra?- preguntó

-Si- contestaron ambos al unísono

-Bien, ¿alguno de ustedes dos sabe jugar con los efectos de sonido?- preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas

-Yugi sabe un poco más que yo- respondió Yami

-Bien- dijo tomando la muñeca de Yugi y lo puso frente a una computadora con varios "jueguitos" como le llamaba- Y usted- dijo tomando la muñeca de Yami y llevándolo para tomar una guitarra, pusiera unas partituras y letras- Pónganse a practicar

Yami y Yugi se miraron y levantaron los hombros

-¿Qué canción te puso?- dijo Yugi a Yami para poder saber qué practicar

-Pues…

Yami le mostró y Yugi le pidió que lo tocara para saber cómo debía iniciar.

Los demás solo veían al par de hermanos tratar de sacar las notas y la curiosidad les ganó que trataron de pararse y ver lo que iban a tocar

-Cuidadito y se acercan- dijo el maestro- Si quieren reprobar, se vean la canción-

Con esta advertencia, todos se sentaron y dejaron que ellos "jugaran"

-Practiquen esto- dijo el maestro mientras les daba unas partituras y ellos sacaban sus instrumentos para tocar

Yami y Yugi seguían luchando con el ritmo del inicio porque eran dos diferentes, más que nada por los instrumentos

-Espera, creo que iré por el violín para ver que tal- dijo Yugi y fue por el instrumento mencionado.

Comenzó a tocar según iban y salió solo que sonaba raro y comenzaron a agarrarle el sentido

Yugi dejó el violín y fue a jugar para empezar a dar los efectos

-Quiero que esté para fin del día- dijo el maestro a Yami y a Yugi

Ambos empezaron a trabajar para tratar de que estuviera lista

Las cosas se complicaban con los efectos debido a que debían tocar y no podían hacerlo frente a sus compañeros

Las clases seguían y más personas llegaban, para este punto, los ojos de Yami estaban de color azul oscuro debido a su seriedad y concentración, los alumnos de otros grados le veían y comenzaban a murmurar sobre su presencia.

Aunque, de cierta forma le molestaba, soportaba cada comentario que ellos podían hacer y esperaba todos los que quisiera porque él era así y no iba a dejar que nadie le insultara o que supiera que odiaba aquel cambio en sus ojos.

Yugi vio aquello y trató de llenarse de valor y decirles a los demás lo envidiosos que eran porque no podían verlo en su esplendor.

-Yugi, no te molestes, no importa- dijo Yami a su hermano, en sus ojos se apreciaba un color grisáceo amarillento

-¿No te molestan?- preguntó

-Prefiero que me molesten a mí que a ti, eres más sensible y me desagrada ver que estés siendo afectado por comentarios sin sentido- dijo Yami antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo

Yugi no dijo nada más pero no le agradaban los comentarios que su hermano recibía, tanto que se volvieron grisáceo morado, representando la tristeza, melancolía y resignación a tener que sufrir aquello

El día pasó, Yami seguía escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros y sus ojos se quedaron de un color gris oscuro, demostrando que le hacía daño todos los comentarios de gente que apenas había entablado una que otra palabra con él.

-¿Cómo aguantas que te digan todos esos comentarios?- le preguntaron los hermanos Wheeler a Yami

-Algo que se llama costumbre- respondió Yami dejando la guitarra unos momentos- Desde pequeño he tenido estos comentarios así que si no me hicieron nada cuando era niño, no me van a provocar nada

-¿Por qué tus ojos están grises?- preguntó la pequeña de los Wheeler

-Porque estoy estresado, tengo que terminar esto antes de la salida y me estoy estresando demasiado- dijo Yami con algo de desesperación al ver que no salían las notas

-Bien, a ver- dijo Joey pero Yami se lo impidió

-Si quieres reprobar, mira- le dijo con tono neutro

-¿Podemos escuchar aunque sea?- preguntó Serenity

Los tricolores solo levantaron los hombros y comenzaron a tratar de coordinarse

Comenzó con un sonido de violines muy tranquilo y luego cambió a un sonido electrónico, un poco raro y un piano para ayudar.

Yami comenzó luego que hubo un cambio en la misma música y trataba de ir al ritmo que Yugi había puesto y mantenían un ritmo coordinado a pesar de haber trabajado por separado.

Cada sonido de lo que parecía un triángulo, otra guitarra y la batería iban muy coordinados a la guitarra, como si hubieran trabajado como uno y no por separado.

Los hermanos Wheeler se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que sus amigos habían hecho en lo que había ido el día

-Al fin podemos irnos- exclamó Yugi y los ojos de Yami cambiaron a un amarillo

-Será mejor que tomes mi saco también- dijo Yami quitándose el saco escolar y poniéndoselo a su hermano, junto con su abrigo- Recuerda que vamos a ir al bosque

-Cierto pero yo puedo ponérmelo solo- dijo con un sonrojo al ver que todos los miraban "raro"

A Yami le importaba lo que la gente dijera como si él perdiera en algún juego contra su hermano y amigos. Tan contadas eran las veces que eso sucedía que logró hacer que nada pudiera afectarle.

Yugi trataba de oponerse pero su hermano era mucho más fuerte que él así que se dio por vencido de zafarse de que lo tratara así.

Al terminar, Yami tomó la mochila de Yugi y la suya propia para poder dirigirse al bosque sin que su hermano cargara algo debido a lo lento que era en los deportes y si algo pasaba, sería mejor que no llevara nada

Los hermanos Wheeler y el CEO los interceptaron antes de llegar a la puerta, preguntándoles sobre su dirección y si podrían acompañarles. Ambos accedieron sin sentir presión ni nada, no tenían nada que ocultar y se sentían bien en compañía de sus amigos.

Al salir, los ojos de Yami cambiaron al azul hielo que tenía en la mañana, causando algo de sorpresa en sus amigos debido a que jamás lo habían visto de ese color y les parecía curioso debido a que se asemejaban a dos pedazos de hielo verdaderos aunque todo mundo decía que Kaiba era quién los tenía de esa forma.

-En serio, ¿cómo no sientes frío o calor?- preguntó Joey al ver la simple manga larga de Yami y que este caminaba como si estuviera caminando en un parque en plena primavera

-Mi madre naturaleza me da el calor que necesito- bromeó Yami

-¿Madre naturaleza?- preguntó Serenity

-Así le digo y trato de explicar la razón de que no sienta frío o calor- explicó Yami con una sonrisa en su rostro- Me cuida y protege como si una madre fuera, evita que me enferme y, si me enfermo, me cuida hasta que me recupero

Los demás no dijeron nada porque no tuvieron la oportunidad, Yami vio a un niño corriendo detrás de un pequeño animalito y el animal llegó a sus pies en busca de calor

-Disculpe la molestia- dijo el niño al ver que Yami agarró al animal y lo empezó a acariciar

-No me molesta- dijo Yami con una sonrisa al ver que el animalillo se había dormido en sus manos- Será mejor que regresen a casa y dale un poco menos de comida, está un poco pasado de peso para tener unos dos años- dijo Yami dándole al niño

-¿Cómo adivinó que tenía dos años?- preguntó el niño

-Coincidencia- dijo Yami como lo más normal del mundo, hasta ese momento, no había notado que sus ojos eran de un tono extraño y que estaban cambiando lentamente

Los demás vieron como de costumbre aquello, siempre que iban a algún lado, los animales siempre se acercaban a él y se dormían por la tranquilidad que este emanaba- Sin embargo, si no se apuraban, iba a anochecer y no se adentrarían al bosque.

Joey puso una mano en el hombro de Yami para decirle que era hora de continuar con su camino. Este entendió el mensaje y se despidió del niño y de su mascota para continuar con su viaje al bosque, sentía un gran regocijo el estar ahí porque sentía que el mismo bosque le daba energía. Sentía una extraña conexión con el bosque y la naturaleza misma.

Tanta era su unión con ella que podía sentir como respiraba, la fuerza que esta tenía para mantener al mundo aunque este le diera un golpe con la contaminación y las miles de formas en que los humanos la maltratan

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Serenity al ver que se fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara

-Sí- dijo Yami

-No se preocupen- dijo Yugi- Eso sucede cuando entra en completa comunión con la naturaleza, siente todo lo que no puede demostrar con palabras

-¿Es cómo un vehículo?- preguntó Joey con curiosidad

-Algo así- dijo Yami avanzando otra vez- Solo siento lo que mi "madre naturaleza" siente con respecto a lo que hacen pero si llegan a talar algo, no voy a sentir el dolor solo la tristeza que esta siente- dijo Yami como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Kaiba no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de la escuela. Este pensaba lo que habían dicho los hermanos Moto, era extraño el lazo que el mayor de ellos se conectara con el ambiente como si fuera una planta más o un árbol más. Ni siquiera los amantes de los árboles y grupos ecologistas lograban esa unión tan profunda

El tricolor mayor comenzó a observar los árboles. No era la mejor época del año para estar en el bosque pero vio con algo de fascinación como los árboles estaban adornados con nieve, como si alguien lo hiciera a propósito y que no fuera hecho por la naturaleza, como siempre decimos los humanos.

La curiosidad le ganó a Yami y comenzó a ver todo el bosque, los demás simplemente le veían con curiosidad, se movía como si un niño pequeño estuviera en un parque, como si los surfistas estuvieran en las olas que tanto amaban montar o como si fuera un niño duelista en una tienda de cartas.

Los demás trataron de entender la comunicación que había entre Yami y el bosque, yendo de un lado al otro, tratando de que la nieve y el frío no los sacara de ahí.

La nieve comenzó a caer por Ciudad Domino, avisando a sus ciudadanos que debían regresar a casa o que no debían salir de la misma

-Yami, es hora de irnos- dijo Yugi abrazándose a sí mismo para entrar en calor

-Si quieren, pueden irse- dijo con una sonrisa- Yo todavía debo ver el lago

-¿Qué lago?- preguntó Joey, Kaiba le abrazaba para que ambos entraran en calor

-Hay un lago pero más al fondo- dijo señalando la dirección del mismo

-¿Cuánto crees que vas a tardar?- preguntó Kaiba sorprendiendo un poco a todos de que hablara luego de mucho rato

-Depende mucho de cómo esté el camino- dijo Yami. Para este momento, sus ojos eran como el hielo pero en verde

-¿Cómo que como esté el camino?- preguntó Kaiba

-Sí, depende de cómo esté- dijo Yami- Ahora, creo que me tardaré una hora o dos si tengo suerte

-¿Cómo piensas aguantar tanto?- preguntó Serenity

-Recuerden que mi mamá naturaleza no deja que sienta el frío así como el calor- dijo Yami- Estaré bien y traigo mi teléfono por si me necesitan- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

Los demás no dijeron nada cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender más y decidieron irse, dejando a Yami solo y sin las mochilas debido a que Yugi debía hacer tarea y cuando este regresara, se le haría más fácil ir por las calles

-Nos vamos a ir a casa de Kaiba- dijo Serenity a Yami una vez que los otros tres se habían ido- Es la más cerca de todas y la que más calefacción podría tener

Yami asintió y esperó a que desapareciera para ir al lago.

Debido al lugar donde se encontraban, solo los fines de semana podían ir a las playas y, debido al clima de invierno, no podían ir más con el agua realmente fría para su familia.

El tricolor se sentí realmente extraño, era como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo pero su unión con la naturaleza le decía que no había peligro

Debido a que era invierno y estaba nevando, el día estaba muy oscuro y pareciera que estaba anocheciendo.

Para ese momento, los ojos de Yami eran como si fueran el reflejo de una amatista contra el hielo o un diamante reflejando una luz morada. Estaba tranquilo y feliz de ver el lago en el que muchas enseñanzas le dieron a Yami

Aunque sonara ilógico, ese lago lo descubrió cuando su escuela había organizado una excursión y se había perdido por lo que decidió investigar un poco para saber del mismo y descubrió esa extensión de agua. Al tocarla, sintió su conexión con la naturaleza por primera vez.

Además de su conexión con la naturaleza, descubrió que podía hablar con los diferentes animales cuando se concentraba o cuando estos estaban en peligro. Podía sentir lo que ellos y, habían veces en que _él_ era el animal en peligro.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de que el mismo no estuviera congelado a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Al tocarlo, este se sentía como si estuvieran en primavera, lo cual se le hizo raro

-¿Qué nuevas enseñanzas me vas a dar?- preguntó al sentir un cosquilleo en sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua le diera sus enseñanzas, el estar oculto y que miles de animales bebieran de él, hizo que adquiriera un gran conocimiento del bosque pero de algo que el mismo bosque oculta para todos los humanos y que no desea ser revelado

Los demás estaban en casa del CEO, los hermanos Wheeler y Yugi estaban haciendo tarea mientras que Kaiba estaba ocupado organizando los proyectos de su compañía

Yugi tenía una cara de preocupación, desde que habían dejado a Yami en el bosque sentía que algo iba a suceder y la sensación que tenía era como si alguien le estuviera arrancando un brazo o mordiendo horriblemente el abdomen

Supo disimular su preocupación para no alertar a sus amigos, Yami y él eran gemelos y lo que uno sentía, el otro también pero podían apartar uno que otro sentimiento

-Joey, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó el pequeño tricolor

-Son las cinco y media- dijo Joey mirando el reloj que había al lado de la pecera

Yugi trató de calmarse para poder concentrarse en la tarea.

Su preocupación era tanta que no veía más que la primera letra de la tarea, trataba de ver que era lo que estaba enfrente pero aquella sensación era tan fuerte que se rindió causando que los Wheeler se preocuparan

-Hermano, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Joey

-No es nada- dijo Yugi tomando sus sienes y dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro

-Uno no se pone así por nada- dijo Serenity

-No se rendirán hasta que les diga, ¿verdad?- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa melancólica

-Nos conoces Yugi- dijo Serenity con una sonrisa

Yugi soltó un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos

-Bueno, es que yo he…- Yugi cortó su oración al sentir un gran dolor en su abdomen y cayó al suelo

-¡Yugi!- gritaron ambos al ver que el pequeño estaba con expresión dolida y se asustaron más al escuchar que este pegó un grito de dolor.

Tan fuerte gritó que el CEO bajó de su estudio para ver lo que sucedía en la sala de su mansión

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al ver que se revolcaba en el suelo por el dolor

-Es Yami- dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Eh?- "preguntaron" todos

-Llámenle, solo así saldremos de dudas- dijo Yugi con el dolor recorriendo por su cuerpo

Sin perder tiempo, todos llamaron al tricolor mayor por el teléfono de la mansión Kaiba y sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido por cada sonido que hacía y no contestaban.

-**_Buzón de voz…_**

Al escuchar que los mandó directamente al buzón, Joey tomó todos los abrigos que encontró a su camino y salió disparado por las calles en dirección al bosque. Kaiba le siguió teniendo casi el mismo paso.

Yugi se levantó, tratando de olvidar el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Volvió a llamar a Yami y rogar que contestara

Cada sonido que pasaba, hacía que su corazón se detuviera más y más hasta que…

-H-ho…la- escuchó

-Yami, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó modulando su voz, para que no se oyera desesperado

-No… ven-gas- escuchó que dijo Yami, cada palabra que este pronunciaba, lo decía cada vez más lento por el cansancio que escuchaba en su voz

-Yami, ¿dónde estás?- repitió- Necesito saber dónde estás… tengo que ayudarte cómo tú lo has hecho toda la vida

-Yu-gi…- murmuró lentamente- L…a…go- Yami dejó caer el teléfono

-¿Yami?- preguntó Yugi al no oír más que unos pasos pero creyó que eran producto de su imaginación.

Sin esperar más tiempo, tomó el saco de Yami, el suyo y su abrigo para salir

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Serenity

-Serenity, quédate aquí, yo iré a decirle a los otros dónde está Yami- dijo Yugi cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cortando la conversación de esa forma.

Serenity llamó a Joey para decirle que Yugi iba tras ellos y que sabía la ubicación de Yami por lo que le esperaron para poder saber dónde ir y no perderse entre el bosque

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Joey cuando Yugi los alcanzó

-En el lago- dijo Yugi y se echaron a correr hacia el bosque para llegar al lago y ver que le había sucedido a Yami

-¡Yami!- se escuchó el grito de Yugi por los otros dos que corrieron a ver lo que el pequeño tricolor había encontrado

Al llegar, vieron que Yugi estaba llorando amargamente con la cabeza de Yami en su regazo, en la nieve había mucha sangre y el cuerpo del tricolor mayor tenía heridas en el abdomen y hombro, ambos del lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Yami

Yugi no podía hacer nada más que soltar lágrimas y acariciar el cabello de su hermano, estaba paralizado y no sabía qué hacer, el miedo hizo que olvidara todo lo que habría hecho con otra persona

Joey y Kaiba salieron de la sorpresa inicial y cargaron a Yami de una forma en que pudieran evitar que sus heridas fueran abiertas otra vez.

Kaiba llamó a su doctor personal y le ordenó que fuera a su mansión lo más rápido que pudiera y que lo esperara si llegaba antes que él. Además de que le ordenó llevar su equipo de operaciones

Joey le dijo a Kaiba que debían llevar a Yugi, este estaba en shock al ver que era Yami quien estaba así.

Kaiba accedió de mala gana, una vida estaba en riesgo y si lo culpaban de aquello, mataría otra vez a Yami

Joey, con ayuda de Kaiba, logró tomar la mano de Yugi para poder llevarlo corriendo contra su voluntad de regreso a la mansión y le explicó que era mejor que cooperara porque cada segundo que pasaba era crucial para la supervivencia de Yami y, con esas palabras, Yugi simplemente se dejó llevar por la carrera

Corrieron por la vida de Yami, este tenía los ojos de color negro y eso no era una buena señal ya que podría significar que lo que estaban transportando solo era un recipiente sin alma.

Al llegar, el doctor les esperaba en la puerta para poder saber la razón de la llamada tan urgente de Kaiba y se quedó sin palabras al ver que transportaba a un muchacho herido en casi todo su lado izquierdo.

Sin saludar, se llevaron a rastras al doctor recámaras arriba para que empezara a curarlo y, si era necesario, operarle en ese mismo lugar

Serenity, que había visto a Yami por la ventana, sirvió té a Yugi para tranquilizarle y preguntó a su "cuñado" y hermano si querían té

Ambos asintieron sin vacilar porque estaban con los nervios en punta y querían bajarlos

Ya casi era hora de ir a la escuela y el doctor no salía de la habitación de Yami, Yugi estaba más ido que un cuerpo inerte. A ninguno le preocupó ese hecho debido a que lo que les preocupaba era que su amigo saliera ileso de aquello

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana cuando el doctor salió y todos rápidamente se pusieron frente al doctor para saber qué fue lo que había sucedido

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Joey sin esperar nada

-La operación fue exitosa pero no creo que sobreviva de esto debido a la pérdida de sangre que tuvo, además de que casi le alcanza el vaso y el páncreas.

-Si sobreviviera, ¿qué sucedería?

-Si llegase a sobrevivir, perdería la movilidad del brazo izquierdo completamente

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Uno por uno- dijo y se retiró a desayunar

Todos empujaron a Yugi para que entrara y estuviera con su hermano, los hermanos Wheeler irían a descansar un par de horas y Kaiba iría a la escuela para informar su inasistencia

Yugi estaba desconectado, veía a Yami conectado a un montón de máquinas y le preocupó el hecho de que tuviera el respirador. Sin embargo, sacó valor y se acercó para tomar su mano y decirle así que le daría la fuerza que necesitara

* * *

[1] Bueno, el mismo Kazuki Tahashi ha dicho que Joey tiene sus ojos marrones y no mieles

Sayonara~


	3. Capítulo 02

Salió corto _ que coraje pero ya estoy apresurada, tengo tarea y es mucha _

* * *

Él se encontraba con la camisa desabrochada, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto. Su cinturón estaba desabrochado al igual que sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su bóxer

Su acompañante estaba completamente si camisa y todavía traía sus pantalones. Tenía en su mano la pierna de él y la acariciaba descaradamente

Él acariciaba cada centímetro de la espalda de su acompañante y también acariciaba su muy buen trabajado torso

Él se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a lamer el sudor que salía de este, besó, mordió y lamió su torso cuanto quiso.

Pasó su mano de sus piernas a su entrepierna para despertar aquel miembro dormido con su toque

-Yugi- escuchó que le llamaron y, al enfocar su vista en el rostro de su acompañante, vio el rostro de su hermano con los ojos de un color rojo sangre

-Yami, ¿qué…?- su pregunta fue cortada por los labios de su hermano, un beso pasional y demandante fue exigido y respondido con la intensidad del momento.

Al separarse, ambos estaban con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Yugi con voz quebradiza

-Porque ¿qué?- preguntó Yami bajando por el cuello de Yugi, causando que este sacara suspiros de placer

-¿Por qué estamos teniendo relaciones?- preguntó Yugi, quería a su hermano pero como sangre y no como amantes, lo último que recordaba era que Yami estaba herido del abdomen y hombro izquierdo- ¿No estabas herido?- cuestionó

Yami simplemente sonrió y no le contestó. En cambio, se acercó a sus tetillas y comenzó a lamerlas y morderlas para provocarle.

Yugi no aguantó y comenzó a gemir levemente por cada movimiento de la experta lengua de Yami, además de que empezó a sentir una mano traviesa tocando su intimidad directamente.

Yami jugó con ambas tetillas y siguió su camino de mordidas hasta llegar al ombligo del pequeño tricolor y jugó con él.

Una vez que jugó con todo el torso de Yugi, sacó su mano y le quitó los pantalones y bóxer de un solo tirón, dejando la intimidad de Yugi al descubierto.

Este, por instinto, cubrió su miembro con sus manos al sentirse observado pero casi a la vez que se cubrió, fueron retiradas con cariño y amor

-Que no te de pena mi amor, solo yo sabré cómo es tu cuerpo- dijo Yami en el oído del mismo para luego lamer el lóbulo

-¿M-mi amor?- preguntó confundido al oír eso

-Acostúmbrate que desde hoy serás mío- le dijo con gran cariño y amor en la voz

Una vez que lo dejó, acercó sus labios al miembro despierto de Yugi y lo metió a su boca causando que Yugi gimiera más alto que las veces anteriores.

Yami lamía y lamía sin pudor alguno, como si fuera una paleta lo que tuviera en la boca y esperaba recibir la semilla de Yugi.

Al poco rato, Yugi trató de soltarse pero Yami no se lo permitió y terminó en la boca de Yami, causando que este lo tragara gustosamente

-Es hora de prepararte- dijo volteando a Yugi y poniéndolo en posición de perrito

Metió su lengua para lubricar y luego metió un dedo en el estrecho canal de Yugi, este gimió por la sorpresa y el dolor de sentir algo en su interior pero luego se acostumbró.

Yami intercalaba sus acciones, primero lubricaba con su lengua y luego metía sus dedos hasta tener cuatro de ellos dentro de Yugi

-¿Listo para lo que viene?- preguntó

-Si- respondió Yugi, no estaba seguro de por qué respondió eso y se le olvidó al ver que Yami lo volteaba y se quitaba los pantalones y bóxer. Luego, subió sus piernas hasta sus hombros y entró lentamente a Yugi.

Una vez que sintió estar completamente dentro, esperó a que Yugi le dijera que podía continuar

Comenzó cuando Yugi movió sus caderas y, lo que inició con embestidas lentas se convirtió en salvaje.

Yami llevaba rato dando en la próstata de Yugi y este se retorcía del placer, gritaba y apretaba las sábanas para poder demostrar el placer que sentía. Solo sintió cuando el orgasmo le llegó y la esencia caliente de Yami llenarlo.

Yugi se despertó alterado de aquello, estaba sonrojado y se sonrojó más al ver el torso de Yami frente a él.

Recordó casi al mismo tiempo lo que le había sucedido hacía horas. Tenía entre sus manos y pecho la mano de Yami para infundirle su cariño, su apoyo y fortaleza para que se recuperara.

Lo curioso era que su hermano seguía inconsciente pero su mano apretaba su izquierda, en forma de decir que estaba luchando y que aceptaba aquellos sentimientos.

-Ultima vez que dormiré con Yami- se dijo a sí mismo el tricolor al saber que algo se levantaba entre sus pantalones y que el torso de su hermano estaba babeado

El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro al escuchar que alguien estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta, por lo que buscó las sábanas y trató de hacerse pasar por dormido

El individuo entró y se acercó a Yami para revisarlo, revisar que el ritmo cardiaco no haya cambiado, el nivel de oxígeno, suero y todos los aparatos a los que fue conectado para que este no estuviera en peligro.

Yugi escuchaba lo que este hacía y esperaba que no los viera raro por la posición en que estaban:

Yami, estaba acostado panza arriba, con las vendas en su torso por las heridas. Yugi tenía su rostro sobre el pecho de Yami, en un lugar donde no le lastimara más, la mano de Yami entre las suyas.

-Estos muchachos son bastantes unidos- oyó que dijo, le alegró saber que no pensara en algo más allá de su relación de hermanos

Yugi vigilaba a Yami, estaba recostado sobre una de las almohadas, quería ver cada reacción que tenía y le dolía que pasaran horas y no hiciera movimiento alguno. Aunque todavía tuviera su "problema" por pensar aquel sueño.

Sin embargo, sentía algo que le llenaba de felicidad, a pesar de que Yami tenía las heridas él no sentía aquello, se sentía como si solo estuviera dormido. Además de eso, Yugi sentía una atracción por Yami, una atracción que no era de amistad ni nada, era que si se distraía, sentía que estaban de noche y Yami sobre él haciéndole cosas poco morales y hacía que se sonrojara con ello

Lo admitía, se sentía atraído físicamente por Yami y le daba mucha vergüenza aquello ya que debía verlo como un hermano y no como alguien que pudiera satisfacerlo sexualmente.

-Yugi, ¿vas a comer?- preguntó Serenity cuando abrió la puerta

-No tengo hambre- dijo sin mirarla- A pesar de no haber desayunado, no tengo hambre

-Yugi, diré que estabas dormido- dijo Serenity antes de salir

Yugi se quedó mirando a Yami y rogaba porque despertara, quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero aquella inconsciencia se lo impedía.

Casi anochecía cuando Yami comenzó a moverse en inconformidad, causando que Yugi se pusiera a llorar de la felicidad.

-Yami, despierta- le decía el pequeño y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que Yami empezó a abrir sus ojos y apretaba más su pequeña mano

Yugi simplemente le abrazó al ver que su hermano estaba consciente

-¿Yugi?, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó al ver que este le abrazaba y movió sus dos brazos para consolarle

-Puedes mover tu brazo izquierdo- dijo Yugi con sorpresa al ver que le abrazaba con ambos

-¿Por qué no sería capaz de hacerlo?- preguntó confundido y luego notó las vendas en su cuerpo- ¿Qué me sucedió?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó mirándole fijamente, en ese momento, los ojos de Yami eran de un color marrón oscuro

-¿Qué debo recordar?- preguntó, Yugi se quitó de encima y él se sentó. Además de que se quitó el respirador artificial

Yugi se sintió algo nervioso de tenerlo despierto y de frente, tenía que controlarse y evitar que viera su "problema"

-Bueno, ayer estabas en el lago que hay en el bosque, no tengo idea de lo que pasó pero fuiste herido en el abdomen y en el hombro y yo lo sentí- dijo Yugi mirando a Yami a los ojos

-¿Crees que debería verlas?- le preguntó a Yugi viendo que estaban agarrados de las manos- Así que aunque mi estado fuera el pésimo, tú me diste tu apoyo- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la nariz- Gracias

-N-no h-h-hay de que- dijo Yugi rojo hasta las orejas por aquel acto- Y-yo dir-diría que e-espe-raras al d-d-doctor

-Está bien- dijo Yami y acarició la cabeza de Yugi- Mi pequeño hermano- dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa

Yugi solo se dejó hacer, estaba acostumbrado pero le gustaba la atención de su hermano ahora le resultaba placentera, le gustaba tener a Yami consintiéndolo pero ahora no quería que se fuera

El pequeño tricolor se acercó a Yami y le dio un beso en la mejilla causando que a Yami se le pusieran rosados los ojos por la vergüenza y, en ese momento, Joey entró, sorprendiéndose de lo que Yugi había hecho

-Me hubieran dicho que tenían una relación para no pensar que su relación de hermanos era algo rarita- dijo capturando la atención de los tricolores.

En Yugi, el color rojo apareció en casi todo su rostro y los ojos de Yami se volvieron más rosados

-Eres más despistado de lo que creí- dijo Yugi llamando la atención del rubio

-¿El qué?- preguntó [1]

-Yami está despierto- señaló sus ojos abiertos y que estaba sentado, moviendo su brazo izquierdo

-¡Cierto!- exclamó rápidamente y salió gritando por su hermana, el doctor y su novio

Ambos se miraron confundidos por la reacción de Joey y luego vieron entrar a los que el rubio llamaba con desesperación.

Al entrar, a todos casi se les va el alma el ver a Yami despierto y saludándolos con su mano izquierda cuando el doctor había dicho que las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran bajas y, si lo lograba, no lograría recuperar la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo

-¿Cómo…?- atinó a preguntar el doctor con confusión

-Descuide, estoy protegido por mi madre naturaleza

-Y otra vez con lo mismo- rezongó el CEO

-Bueno, entonces cómo explicas que siga vivo y que no me quedara manco- le cuestionó Yami [2]- Además de que estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que solo tengo unos rasguños

-Eso lo sabremos si quitamos las vendas- el doctor procedió a desconectarlo de todo y proceder a quitarle las vendas.

Una a una, se fue revelando el torso del tricolor y, para su gran sorpresa, no había marca alguna. Era como si todo lo que este había sufrido fuera un simple sueño o algo que su mente había hecho.

-Esto aún es extraño, hasta para mí- dijo Yami con voz sorprendida al ver su hombro izquierdo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Joey

-Siempre he sido de los que curan rápido una herida pero si es grande, me quedan las marcas un par de días más y no desaparecen así.

Todos se quedaron callados, en sí, Yami siempre se había mantenido como alguien extraño aunque lo conocieran de toda la vida.

El doctor le dijo que esperara hasta el día siguiente para regresar a casa y seguir con sus actividades normales. Luego de eso, todos los "intrusos" salieron de la habitación, dejando a los hermanos para que hablaran

-Yami, ¿quieres cenar?- preguntó Yugi al ver que Yami movía la nariz al sentir el aroma de comida

-Si pero antes de que te vayas, es mejor que te eches agua fría por tu pequeño problema

Yugi se sonrojó al saberse descubierto, no pensaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de aquello

-¿C-cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé?- preguntó lo que el pequeño no podía decir debido a la vergüenza- Estamos conectados, así como tu sentiste cuando me atacaron, yo estoy sintiendo aquel problema tuyo y puedo asegurar que no soy yo debido a que estuve casi todo el día inconsciente

Yugi se sonrojó más fuerte, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro y simplemente le hizo caso a su hermano; entró al baño de la habitación, se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua fría callera por su cuerpo para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y sacar aquellos pensamientos eróticos con su hermano.

Al salir, estaba temblando del frío que tenía, bañarse con agua fría y estar en invierno, solo le pasaba a él. Yami soltó una pequeña risa al verlo y luego se acercó para abrazar a Yugi e infundirle su calor corporal

Yugi se sintió bien por dos razones:

La primera, estaba cerca de una fuente de calor contante. Yami siempre se había mantenido con una temperatura corporal alta, absorbía el calor de las personas y, para Yugi, era bueno debido a que en momentos donde el clima llegaba hasta temperaturas bajo cero y ellos se quedaban solos, ambos dormían juntos y nada podía hacer para apagar ese calor que ambos obtenían

La segunda, era porque estaba siendo _abrazado_ por Yami. Desde pequeños, solamente se habían abrazado para quitar el frío y solo para dormir, jamás de esa forma.

Yami estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, aquello era casi un regalo o privilegio debido a que solo estaba así para ir a la playa, incluso entraba y salía con la ropa puesta, nada que se quitaba a medio camino o de que andaba sin camisa por la casa en días calurosos.

Sentía cada uno de los músculos de este en su rostro y las ganas de delinearlos le estaban ganando pero las venció y se rindió antes de hacer algo.

En ese momento, Yugi abrazó a Yami más fuerte para enterrar un poco más la cara y absorber el aroma que este desprendía. Era un aroma embriagante y no quería separarse de él para disfrutar de su esencia natural sin que ningún perfume obstruyera aquel olor masculino que deseaba grabas y recordar como si la estuviera oliendo en el momento

Yami quería que su hermano jamás se separara de él; desde hacía meses, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Yugi y trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible por matar aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo, los gestos por parte de Yugi hacían que aquel sentimiento se alimentara más hasta el grado de amar a su hermano más allá de lo que amaba a la Naturaleza

Disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con su hermano y hacía hasta lo imposible por tenerlo junto a él. No le importaba que este hiciera cosas por él nada más por sus sentimientos de hermanos, cada pequeño gesto lo guardaba como a un tesoro y nadie tendría el conocimiento de aquello o disfrutaría de su hermano como él lo hacía. Odiaría profundamente que Yugi se enamorara de alguien pero lo aceptaría y le daría su apoyo.

-Yami, ya se me pasó el frío- dijo Yugi mirando a los ojos de Yami, llevándose la sorpresa de que eran de un tono rosa pastel

-Está bien- dijo con desgano y soltó a Yugi

El pequeño tricolor se sintió mal al separarse de aquel aroma pero debía buscar alimento para ambos

Al regresar, Yami estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que Yugi se sonrojó y pasó saliva fuertemente.

Aquella espalda que estaba con unos tatuajes que jamás había visto pero que empezaron a hacerle babear hasta que Yami se dio cuenta de que Yugi había entrado, por lo que se dio vuelta

-Yugi, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose al menor y tomando la bandeja de comida

-Tus tatuajes- dijo con voz de una chica que suspiraba por el chico que amaba

-¿Tatuajes?- preguntó extrañado- Creo que la falta de comida ya te está haciendo delirar

Yami se puso de espaldas a Yugi, se puso en cuclillas y lo cargó como si él fuera el caballo, lo que hizo reaccionar a Yugi diciéndole que lo bajara debido a que nunca le había gustado aquello. El mayor bajó al menor y ambos se dispusieron a comer mientras que Yami consentía a su hermano dándole de comer de su comida o jugaba bromas, robándole la comida.

-Yugi, ¿qué es eso de mis tatuajes?- preguntó una vez que habían acabado de comer

-Ah pues- comenzó a decir el pequeño- Es que en tu espalda hay unos tatuajes muy bien hechos, no creí que fueras de esas personas- confesó

-No me he tatuado, nunca me separó de ti y, cuando lo hago, me voy al bosque- dijo Yami con sorpresa y confusión en su voz

-Te tomaré una foto para que veas de que hablo- dijo Yugi sacando su teléfono y volteando a Yami para acabar con ese misterio.

Al momento en que Yami vio la foto de su espalda, se extrañó que aparecieran esas formas en su espalda [3]

En el centro de su espalda, se apreciaba un gran dragón negro, posado sobre unas rocas. Sus alas estaban descansando y cada escama podía contarse, cada escama era visible. Al igual que las cosas de su espalda y cola

En la parte derecha, se apreciaba un fénix rojo, amarillo y verdoso en sus alas, su esplendor era tanto que un arcoíris salía del mismo. De sus alas se desprendías como cadenas hechas de fuego

En el lado izquierdo, se apreciaba a una mujer con alas emplumadas de un blanco inmaculado que era opacado por el violín que la misma sostenía y salía una luz por lo que parecía cada que tocaba

En la parte superior, se apreciaba a una mujer de cabellos verdes amarrados en una coleta de caballo y esta caía con gracia por su espalda. Además de que su flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos. La cara de la misma, era humana con orejas en punta. El traje de esta consistía en un leotardo azul que se sostenía por el cuello de su ocupante, se unía a las piernas por unos pequeños y delgados trozos de tela. Las piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias azules que amarraban a los pies de su ocupante

La mujer del dibujo, tenía la piel de cuello para debajo de un tono azul verdoso, sus pies eran los de un águila, al igual que sus manos. En sus brazos, se apreciaban las plumas del mismo animal. En su frente se apreciaba una corona, como representando que era la reina

En la parte de abajo, se apreciaba a un hombre musculoso al que le estaban brotando las alas y de ellas salía una energía azulada. Sus piernas se estaba convirtiendo en unas especies de piernas de gacela para terminar con pezuñas, como de cabra, venado u otro animal con pezuñas.

Entre la mujer reina y el ángel, se encontraba lo que sería el soldado gigante de piedra del Duelo de Monstruos el cual era el rey pero compartía el título con su hermano cuando le derrotaba

Entre la mujer reina y el fénix, se apreciaba a otra mujer de cabellos rosados, ondulados y sueltos, una rosa en su cabello que evitaba que su flequillo le llegara a su cara. En su frente se apreciaban tres tiras de plata con lo cual suponía que era la reina. De la rosa también caían dos cadenas de esas.

Su rostro estaba bastante maquillado pero no se veía exagerado. En su cuello colgaba una gargantilla donde estaban tres piedras de color verde con unas letras griegas a su parecer (y el mío), Su pecho estaba cubierto por un top de metal color rosa y de él colgaba una pequeña esfera de luz verde. En su torso pasaba un cinturón del mismo color y unas marcas se apreciaban.

A pesar de que parecía ser la reina por su vestimenta, también lucía como una guerrera debido a la hombrera y muñequera.

Entre el ángel y el demonio, estaba una mujer delicada de cabellos verdes y vestiduras como si fuera hindú o egipcia combinado con lo que sería una armadura y joyas. También era una reina pero con orejas puntiagudas

Entre el demonio y el fénix estaba una sirena de piel verdosa y el cabello azul y confundido con su cola

Entre el dragón y el ángel había una pequeña mancha blanca medio transparente, no tenía rostro ni ropas, era como un espíritu

Entre la mujer águila y el dragón, había un paisaje de nieve, unos árboles completamente cubiertos de nieve y el lago que él siempre había visitado. Lo reconoció debido a que este no estaba congelado y de veía el árbol que se encontraba antes de que perdiera hasta donde llegaba su lago en longitud.

Entre el dragón y el fénix, había una pareja pero no era ni humana ni felina. Era un hibrido entre ambas, los cuerpos erguidos de los humanos y la cabeza de un felino, no sé podía decir entre qué especie debido a que estaba muy deformada la cara del hombre y la mujer.

Entre el dragón y el demonio, se apreciaba una pequeña luna menguante y sobre una pequeña hada con un vestido azul que se dejaba alargar por la parte trasera y unas zapatillas de ballet

Encerrando todo eso, se encontraba un círculo color morado, en el centro, un cuadrado y de este cuadrado salían sus líneas para conectarse con los círculos exteriores. Las marcas se unían solas a cada al centro y los que quedaban, estaban en un triángulo

Lo que le llamó la curiosidad, fue que fuera de aquel círculo, en su espalda baja, se apreciaba una figura como que mirando la luna pero no le distinguía debido a que era negra sobre la luna. Era entre humana por el tamaño y bestia porque tenía garras y una cola

-No tengo idea de cómo salieron- confesó Yami una vez que analizó todo- Hasta donde recuerdo, ayer no las tenía

-¿Cómo pueden aparecer de un momento a otro?- cuestionó el pequeño y luego soltó un bostezo bastante largo

-Ven, hay que dormir- dijo Yami tomando las muñecas de Yugi. Este se sonrojó instintivamente al sentir a su hermano abrazarle por el vientre- ¿Te molesta que durmamos juntos?- preguntó al sentir la inquietud de su hermano

-No- contestó rápidamente

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?- preguntó haciendo que él girara para verle la cara- ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

-Por nada- dijo Yugi y se acomodó en el pecho del mayor para dormir- Buenas noches- dijo abrazando a Yami

-Buenas noches, aibou- murmuró cuando vio que Yugi se había quedado dormido y lo abrazó como a un peluche, tapándose ambos con el cobertor que tenía

Joey y Kaiba iban camino a su habitación cuando pasaron a ver al tricolor mayor, llevándose una sorpresa de que este estaba bien dormido y abrazado de su hermano

-Sí que su unión es fuerte- afirmó Kaiba al ver el modo en que estaban durmiendo

-Prácticamente se criaron ambos solos- dijo Joey al ver el modo en que Kaiba examinaba a los tricolores- Sus padres trabajan para una empresa multimillonaria y ambos dejaron a sus hijos a cargo de alguien en lo que crecían y podían hacerse responsables

Joey besó a Kaiba y este convirtió su beso casto en uno apasionado para llevarlo a su habitación y no dormir por un rato hasta sacar aquella energía

-Oye cachorro, ¿crees que ambos tengan una relación más allá de la amistad o de la familiar?- preguntó el CEO a su rubio cuando habían terminado

-No lo creo, solamente son unidos- dijo Joey- Se llevan como mi hermana y yo, solamente somos unidos porque nuestros padres no están juntos- confesó el rubio- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada- dijo y besó a su cachorro, iniciando de nuevo aquello que a ambos volvía locos

Al momento en que amaneció, el tricolor mayor despertó incómodo debido a que algo en sus omoplatos le estaba dando comezón y le dolía estar acostado

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yugi al sentir la inconformidad de Yami

-No es nada, tu sigue durmiendo- dijo Yami acomodando la cabeza de Yugi en su regazo para que este siguiera durmiendo

-Dime- murmuró con la voz cada vez más débil al sentir las manos de Yami sobre su cabeza y, pronto, quedó dormido

-Te lo diría si lo supiera- murmuró Yami una vez que vio a Yugi dormir. Este estaba boca arriba y las ganas de besarlo le ganaron. Se acercó lentamente hasta que unió sus labios con los de Yugi y lo besó como si tratara de despertar a la bella durmiente- Lo siento, ya no puedo aguantar

Yami volvió a besarlo pero más pasionalmente. Se separó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire aun así, lo hizo a tiempo porque Joey entró a la habitación para saber cómo seguía

-Es bueno saber que estás…- Joey no terminó la oración cuando Yami le silenció rápidamente y señaló a Yugi que descansaba en su regazo- Lo siento viejo

-Deberías tratar de ver quienes están despiertos- murmuró Yami en forma de regaño- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, quería preguntarte algo pero será cuando Yugi despierte

-¿Qué era?

-Bueno, ayer escuché algo de que tenías tatuajes cuando pasaba para ir al baño- confesó Joey sintiendo vergüenza- Y quería preguntarte si podía verlos ya que siempre me han gustado pero Seto no me deja

-En primera, yo no los tenía antes de ayer y en segunda- Yami suspiró y tomó aire- No tengo ni idea de qué puedan significar

Joey entendió que no se los enseñaría en ese momento para no despertar a Yugi y se marchó pero se lo comentó a Kaiba y este se lo tomó con bastante sorpresa.

Yugi se despertó y Yami le dio los buenos días.

-Yami, ¿por qué te levantaste temprano?

-Porque algo en mis omoplatos no me dejaba dormir, sentía que me estrujaban algo o que me lo jalaban- dijo y Yugi se levantó para revisar la espalda

-Creo que alguien en la noche vino y te lastimó- dijo Yugi- Jamás en mi vida había visto tu cuerpo con una cicatriz hasta el día de hoy

Yami se sorprendió y trató de verse la espalda pero Yugi le tomó otra foto a la espalda de su hermano para que viera a lo que se refería

-Lo que dije ayer en la escuela- comenzó Yami- Cuando creo conocerme, mi cuerpo me demuestra que no sé nada de mí mismo

* * *

[1] así me responde Hana cuando no entiende lo que le digo -.-  
[2] Así decía Mavi que se quedaría Yami al no tener movilidad en el brazo -.- (?)  
[3] aquí dejo los links que pertenecen a cada tatuaje en la espalda de Yami (claramente sin el fondo dependiendo de la criatura y en la de invierno, a fuerza va):  
. . / 0 1 / . j p g  
1 . b p . - / / / / / % . j p g  
. / n 7 8 / / - . j p g  
. . / 0 3 / . j p g  
. . / / e s / / f / f 5 / % C 3 % A D a . j p g  
w p / w p - / / / 0 4 / a v e - . j p g  
1 . b p . - / / / / / p h - . j p g  
w w w . / / % % - . j p e g  
. / / / / . j p g  
w w w . / / / . j p g  
1 . b p . / - I / / / / . j p g  
. . / / e s / / a / a 8 / . j p g  
. . / / 2 / 2 7 / . J P G  
. / f / / 2 4 3 / 0 / 7 / . j p g

Además de esto, realmente quiero abandonar esto, me siento débil cuando gente se pasa y me critica sin conocerme, critica el escrito sin leer porque estoy realmente segura que los que dejen reviews negativos es porque ni lo han leído, además de eso, se creen la gran cosa por hacer sentir inferior a los demás y no estoy con ánimos así, por lo que pediré que sean sinceros (as) y me respondan

¿Les gustan mis fanfics?, ¿Les gustan la forma en que son escritos?. ¿Toman en cuenta el esfuerzo que uno toma para poder hacerlos?, porque el capítulo introductorio, me pasé una mañana entera buscando la información y ni siquiera es toda la información a cerca de los temas que serán tratados, por lo que pido que me respondan con la sinceridad y respeto que el autor merece porque yo no me dirijo a ustedes con groserías ni nada por el estilo.

**Amu:** no sé cuando actualice pero estará actualizándose periódicamente, MDMO (Mi dulce Mago Oscuro) también será actualizado

**Hikari Elena Yami****:** disculpame enormemente por eliminar el fanfic y volver a subirlo pero ver a ese tipo ahí me daban ganas de tirar todo pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que ese vuelva a meter su nariz donde no le llaman y si deja review que cause descontrol o que se dirija a mi, creeme que buscaré que hacer pero no se quedará

Sayonara~


	4. Capítulo 03

Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenence a Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

El resto de la mañana, Yami y Yugi decidieron bajar a desayunar. Yugi le devolvió su saco para que tuviera algo encima.

Los Wheeler y Kaiba les preguntaron si irían a la escuela mas ellos negaron alegando que debían arreglar su casa ya que, sus padres llegarían aquel día.

Durante el camino, Yami sentía que su saco le quedaba apretado. Sin embargo, no tenía que ser así debido a que se le veía un poco holgada.

Yugi estaba pensando sobre ser complacido sexualmente y como pareja de su hermano, lo que provocaba que se sonrojara. Yugi llegaría al fondo de aquel sentimiento.

Yami se había bañado y quitado un poco aquella extraña sensación de que la ropa le quedaba pequeña. Junto a Yugi, estaban limpiando la casa, yendo de abajo hacia arriba.

Los dos siempre hacían aquello para demostrar a sus padres que podían quedarse solos y que no harían nada que les disgustara.

-¡Yami, contesta el teléfono!- gritó Yugi desde la segunda planta al oír el insistente teléfono sonar.

-¡Voy!- le dijo y levantó el auricular del mismo- ¿Quién habla?- preguntó sin siquiera dejar que el otro dijera algo

-Soy del hospital central de Tokio, habla el doctor Hashiba

-¿Me puede decir el motivo de la llamada?- preguntó extrañado de que alguien de Tokio llamara

Por lo general, no recibían llamadas más que de sus padres y, raramente, de su familia

-¿Estoy hablando con algún familiar de los señores Moto?-

-Soy su hijo mayor- respondió cortésmente

-Quiero informarle que sus señores padres estaban en una empresa en la cual ocurrió un incendio, ellos recibieron el fuego directamente cuando una de las llamas les alcanzó la ropa

-¿Están muertos?- preguntó con voz nula, no mostraba la tristeza que se esperaría de él

-Desgraciadamente, así es- respondieron del otro lado de la línea- Ellos recibieron quemaduras realmente graves por todo el cuerpo.

Yami estaba con un nudo en la garganta, a él casi no le afectaban aquel tipo de noticias. Sin embargo, Yugi era muy sensible y esa noticia haría que su estabilidad emocional se fuera por los suelos.

Yugi era muy unido a sus padres, era el consentido pero a él no le importaba; de hecho, él mismo consentía a su hermano y le agradaba verlo feliz

-Joven Moto, le llamé porque sus padres dejaron una carta con sus últimos alientos de vida- escuchó- Lo importante es ¿podrán venir su familia usted a leerla?

-Si pero sería hasta el fin de semana- dijo y solamente escuchó una despedida y luego el sonido del teléfono

-¡Yami!- escuchó y luego vio aparecer a Yugi por las escaleras para hablar alegremente pero paró en seco al ver la expresión de Yami

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó pero solo sintió unos brazos sobre él, protegiéndole de todo y todos

El tricolor mayor no encontraba forma de decirle aquello, sentía que se derrumbaría si veía a su hermano llorar.

-Yugi, papá y mamá no van a volver- comenzó a decir

-Si ese fuera el caso, no estarías así de raro- le respondió con confusión en la voz

-Lo siento, no me expliqué bien- dijo, tomó aire y luego lo dejó escapar- Lo que quise decir es que ellos no volverán a entrar por aquella puerta y tampoco nos llamarán porque no van a poder- dijo y apretó el abrazo al sentir los espasmos de Yugi- Acaban de llamar para notificar que ellos estaban…

-Muertos- terminó Yugi y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Yami solamente dejó que se desahogara, que llorara todo lo que necesitara y quisiera. Él trataba de no soltar aquellas lágrimas que sus ojos estaban produciendo pero soltó una al cerrar sus ojos y calló en la espalda de Yugi.

Este sintió aquella lágrima y miró el rostro de su hermano, sorprendiéndose de que sus ojos estaban azul grisáceo y en su cara solo había preocupación

-Yami- murmuró el pequeño pero el mayor lo que hizo fue soltarlo y decirle que fuera a dormir, que él se arreglaría todo lo faltante

Aquella misma tarde, Yugi estaba en el cuarto de Yami, esperando que este entrara para hablar con él. El mayor entró llevándose la sorpresa de que su hermano había dormido en su cuarto y no en el suyo.

La sorpresa pasó rápidamente y trató de que el cansancio no se notara demasiado para evitar preocupar a Yugi. No quería ser el culpable de que este callera en depresión y cometiera algo imprudente.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos en su cintura y la voz de este diciéndole que no debía culparse de lo que sintiera ya que, había cumplido con su trabajo de ser hermano mayor y cuidarle, al mismo tiempo que era buen hijo e impresionaba a sus padres.

Yami le dijo que esperara porque debía buscar algunas cosas antes de poder llevarle la cena.

Yugi, en su curiosidad, comenzó a ver más detalladamente el cuarto de su hermano. Le sorprendió de sobremanera los dibujos que se apreciaban en una carpeta de tapa transparente.

Eran de diferentes lugares pero se apreciaban, en su mayoría, el lago que tanto amaba su hermano. Cuando pasó a la siguiente carpeta, se encontró con una sorpresa aun mayor cuando se encontró con las criaturas de las que había oído hablar por su madre.

Sirenas, elfos, gigantes de piedra, arpías y muchísimas más aparecían. De diferentes tamaños, colores y complexiones.

Al pasar a una caja que este tenía, se encontró con un escrito. No le gustaba mucho leer pero enterarse de esa forma que su hermano escribía, se merecía echarle una leída.

Lo primero que encontró, fueron las descripciones de cada personaje y cómo sería la historia, además de unos apuntes de cuando le daba un ataque de inspiración. Los protagonistas, les recordó a ellos solamente que estos eran morenos y no eran hermanos, simplemente conocidos de la infancia y se trataban como hermanos.

Detrás de cada descripción, había un dibujo sobre ellos y encontró a casi todos sus amigos en ellos y algunos donde la imaginación del mismo salía a volar y no encontraba descripción para decir de donde habían salido.

Luego de todo aquello, se encontró con el clímax, no estaba en orden la historia mas no le importó y tomó un poco de hojas y comenzó a leer

_Estaba atrapado de manos y pies, encadenado y sangrando en abundancia por mi cara y pecho, mis **alas** son inútiles en este momento debido a que están prácticamente destruidas.  
_

_Oí pasos mas no me importó aquello, ya nada podía lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba. Había renunciado a seguir con aquel amor que tenía con mi pequeño, lo salvé quizá de algo peor a cambio de que ninguno de los dos pudiera verse de nuevo. No entendía aquel sentimiento que los humanos sentían hacia mí por el hecho de ser diferente a ellos._

_Sentí la presencia de alguien más y solo traté de que aquellos pensamientos se fueran para evitar que siguieran burlándose de mí. Sin embargo, sentí unos labios sobre los míos y un aroma muy conocido para mi olfato_

_-Heba- murmuré y levanté la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos_

_-Atem, perdóname- comenzó a decir- Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado tú...- vi que Heba luchaba con ponerse a llorar y lo único que hice fue pegar mi frente con la de él_

_-Heba- le llamé y le acaricié la nariz con la mía- No es tu culpa, yo decidí que me atraparan y ahora voy a pagar las consecuencias de aquel error- traté de besarle la frente pero el dolor de mis alas me lo impidió_

_-No hagas fuerza- me dijo y acercó su frente a mis labios para que le diera el beso._

_El que Heba estuviera ahí, hizo que mi estado de ánimo subiera y me enfrentara a todos, no podía regresar a mi forma humana por el estado de mis alas pero tenía el apoyo de Heba_

_-¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar?- pregunté y Heba pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y simplemente me abrazó, importándole muy poco si se manchaba con mi sangre_

_-Tuve que mentir diciendo que venía a burlarme de ti- dijo y me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza- Sabes que haría lo imposible por estar a tu lado_

_-Pequeño, eso es muy noble de tu parte- dije y Heba me soltó para besarme._

_Lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta que juntamos nuestros labios en un fogoso beso, nuestras lenguas se juntaban y bailaban al compás de nuestro amor. Además de eso, nos demostrábamos silenciosamente que tendríamos el apoyo del otro y que jamás nos abandonaríamos._

_Aquel beso seguía al mismo tiempo en que él pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y espalda. Forma silenciosa de decirme que si algo pasaba, él no me traicionaría porque ya éramos uno y eso superaba en gran medida a lo que los demás humanos estaban acostumbrados a hacer._

_Debido a mi raza, estoy unido hasta la muerte a la persona de la que me enamoré y logré que Heba aprendiera aquel sentimiento. _

_Mordía los labios de Heba, los lamía y jugaba con ellos de manera en que él sacaba uno que otro gemido al sentir aquello._

_Nos separamos con un hilo de saliva uniéndonos, alguna vez me mostró un libro llamado "Luz de Luna" y aquella frase incluida en él nos quedaba a la perfección **Él es el elegido de mi corazón para siempre** y, para él, quedaría la de su libro continuación debido a lo que estaba pasando **Escuchar a su corazón puede tener consecuencias terribles** pero logramos demostrar que no nos importaba que nos tacharan, logramos hacer que empezaran a aceptarnos tal cual somos pero aquella segunda frase, hacía que reflexionara sobre lo que nos sucedió y quería evitar que sintiera dolor_

_Nuestra respiración era bastante irregular, aquel beso fue más apasionado de lo que nos dábamos normalmente pero estaba lleno de sentimientos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en ellas había tristeza pero bastante amor y cariño_

_-Trataré de que te suelten- dijo y besó mi cuello_

_-No te molestes conmigo- dije y coloqué mi cabeza contra la de él- Nada me pasará_

_-¡Qué te usen como un animal al que pueden poner en un zoológico no me parece justo!- exclamó y lo miré con absoluta sorpresa. No obstante, se me pasó y lo miré con cariño_

_-Heba- le llamé con todo el cariño del mundo- Cuando mis alas curen, volveré a ser humano y me tendrán que liberar_

_-¿Y qué pasaría si te maltratan?- me cuestionó y yo suspiré con algo de desesperación_

_-No sé qué haré pero yo voy a escapar y nos iremos de aquí- le dije y solo le hice señas con la cabeza para ponernos frente con frente- Tranquilo y regresa a casa, tienes que mostrarte impasible para que no sospechen que tú y yo tenemos algo- dije y besé su nariz- Te amo con todo mi corazón pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño_

_-Yo también te amo- dijo y besó tiernamente mis labios_

_Luego de eso, se separó con dolor en sus ojos y deduje que era el dolor que acosaba su corazón, yo quería soltarme para poder decirle que me diera aquel dolor pero yo también lo tenía._

_El resto de la noche la pasé con más dolor porque llegaron a burlarse de mí, jugaban con mis sentidos y mis necesidades, tenía bastante hambre para ese momento y ellos llegaron comiendo varias cosas que resultaron apetitosas a la vista. Sin embargo, no mostré signos de debilidad y solo me golpearon para terminar de romper mis alas._

_Estaba completamente seguro que nadie me reconocería en aquella forma o, de lo contrario, hubieran jugado conmigo al mencionar a mis amigos o familia. Aquellas personas eran menos de lo que me llamaban. El ser llamado bastardo o hijo de puta no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me daban risa al grado de comenzar a reír frente a los que me insultaban con las consecuencias de que me tiraban a golpes con lo que tuvieran a la mano: Botas, tenis, zapatos, cinturones, palos y muchas cosas que me dejaron inconsciente por la sangre que caía a raudales de mi espalda_

_La mañana llegó y me sacaron a rastras, toda la gente de Ciudad Domino ya estaba reunida y expectante a ver el "gran descubrimiento" del mundo._

_El lugar estaba conformado por una tarima en el palacio gubernamental y, donde me encontraba, estaba cubierto por un gran manto para evitar arruinar la "sorpresa"_

_-Todos ustedes deben estar preguntándose ¿por qué están aquí?- comenzó a decir el gobernador- Bien, pues es mejor no hacerles esperar_

_Sentí que me empujaban pero estaba tan cansado y débil que apenas podía mantenerme de pie por lo que caí y ellos jalaron las cadenas con las que me sujetaron. Me levanté y continúe caminando para llegar a la tarima y exterior y revelar ante la ciudad que existían criaturas mitológicas._

_Vi que Jono y Seth estaban sorprendidos, ellos debieron de reconocerme a pesar de estar atrapado en mi forma híbrida dragón humano. El ver a Heba me partió el corazón, vi que estaba luchando contra el abandonar a su familia y venir a abrazarme y besarme. Sus padres debieron tomarlo a que quería cuidar de mí por ser una bestia._

_Mi físico sorprendió a todos:_

_Mi torso estaba desnudo, mi pecho era escamoso y parecía una armadura por tener más volumen que mi abdomen, en el centro se apreciaba una pequeña joya que titilaba cada que yo me impacientaba y, gracias a ella, podía usar mi poder: lazar bolas de fuego color violeta que explotaban como bombas. Mi abdomen lo único que tenía, era el refuerzo de que las escamas me privilegiaban._

_Mis genitales estaban cubiertos por un tipo de bóxer que no llegaba abajo de mis muslos y, en ellos, se veía el simple refuerzo de las escamas, eran mis piernas solo que más resistentes de lo normal._

_A partir de la mitad de mis muslos, aparecía un tipo de componente metálico pero era tan liviano como un pedazo de tela. En mis rodillas comenzaba el cambio, era una armadura que protegía mis verdaderas patas de dragón pero conservando su forma. De una forma metálica pero negra, con sus patas y pliegues._

_En mis hombros comenzaba la armadura que reforzaba mi parte de dragón y podía esconder armas cuando no debía hacer ruido en las misiones que mi **otra** gente encargaba. Comenzando como simples hombreras, con dos tipos de cinturones en el brazo, haciéndose más grande desde el codo y varias armas se escondían dentro_

_En mi cara, se apreciaban dos marcas que bien podían ser cicatrices, justo debajo de sus ojos. Mi color de piel era morena pero mi cabello estaba lacio, los flequillos caían como si cabello normal fuera a los costados de mi cara y, para el resto, parecía en sí, el cabello de una mujer por el largo que tenía. Sin embargo, este estaba muy maltratado y descuidado por los golpes que llevé._

_Las alas eran las típicas que el mundo le ponía a los demonios pero las mías, estaban reforzadas para evitar que algo les atravesar e impidiera el escape. Las rompí cuando me capturaron, lanzándome varios objetos hasta que caí, y una de las rocas más grandes cayó sobre una de ellas, fracturándola al instante_

Yami entraba con una bandeja donde traía la cena para él y para Yugi, además de un obsequio para que pudiera dormir cómodamente en la noche

-Yugi, es hora de cenar- dice Yami entrando sin prestar atención a lo que su hermano hacía, dejando la bandeja en el otro escritorio de su habitación.

Al dejar las cosas y ver a su hermano, los colores rápidamente se le fueron de la cara al ver lo que este estaba leyendo y casi se iba de espaldas al suelo, causando mucho ruido y haciendo que su hermano rápidamente se pusiera colorado al saberse descubierto

-Lo siento hermano, no era mi intención...- Yugi comenzó a decir y tratar de escapar pero tropezó y cayó, llevándose a Yami de paso

-¿Por qué la leíste?- le preguntó con voz neutra

-Me dio curiosidad, no sabía que escribía- confesó Yugi- Y tampoco sabía que eras bueno dibujando, tienes una imaginación que yo desearía tener- dijo Yugi- Aunque algunas cosas no sé cómo se hacen

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Yami con confusión, no había puesto nada que fuera del otro mundo- No trates de confundirme

-No trato de confundirte- declaró el menor- Y lo que no entendí, fue ese beso que Heba y Atem se dieron-

-¿Qué beso?- preguntó

-Uno en el cual, Atem está atado de manos y pies, en su forma de dragón y Heba le besa fogosamente o algo así le entendí

Por primera vez en años, la cara de Yami se puso colorada, significando que estaba avergonzado pero con el ceño fruncido y la mirada a otra parte

-¿Cómo se hace eso?- preguntó Yugi con una sonrisa traviesa al ver a su hermano así

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó tomando más color- Quiero decir, puedo enseñarte pero significaría que nosotros lo haríamos

Yugi se sonrojó al pensar en aquello pero quería saber y no quedarse como un idiota al no comprender aquello

-No me importa- murmuró en el oído del mayor y este simplemente suspiró

-Yo te beso o como está en el escrito- dijo Yami a lo cual, Yugi se confundió- Si soy yo el que te besa o si tú tomas la iniciativa que Heba tomó al besar a Atem

Yugi lo pensó y él se acercó a su hermano, uniendo sus labios. Yami se sorprendió de aquello pero llevó las manos de Yugi a su torso y espalda para que entendiera lo que Heba había hecho. Además de que empezó a jugar con los labios carnosos de su hermano, mordiéndolo de paso para obtener acceso a la cavidad de este y probar el sabor que siempre había soñado.

Yugi estaba sorprendido de que lo que su hermano había descrito era aquello. Solo se dejó llevar y trató de mantener el ritmo que este imponía.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva que Yami rompió al acercarse y lamerlo de la comisura de los labios de Yugi, causando que este se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

-Ya te di eso ahora quiero que me expliques por qué estabas leyendo mi novela- dijo Yami mientras seguía tomando aire para regular su respiración

-Porque me dio curiosidad tu habitación, jamás le había prestado atención y la observé- dijo Yugi mirando los ojos de su hermano, haciendo un lindo puchero para Yami

-Señorito, eso no le da el derecho de leer eso- dijo Yami subiendo discretamente las manos- ¿Quiere que le castigue?- preguntó cuándo sus manos estaban arriba de Yugi

-¡No!- exclamó e intentó irse pero este le atrapó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-Esto se gana al invadir mi privacidad- dijo aumentando el castigo de cosquillas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír fluidamente hasta casi olvidar por completo que sus padres estaban muertos

Pararon cuando el menor sintió que ya no llegaba el aire a sus pulmones. Yami entendió y dejó a Yugi respirar.

-Bueno, creo que debí pedirte permiso- dijo Yugi para romper el silencio que se había creado- Lo siento

-Tranquilo- dijo Yami con más calma- Reaccioné así porque ese escrito todavía no está terminado y me molestó que alguien lo leyera sin mi permiso

-Lo siento- murmuró Yugi y abrazó a su hermano- ¿Puedo leerlo?- preguntó con ojos de borrego a medio morir

Yami miró aquellos ojos y trató de negarse pero entre más esfuerzo hacía, más adorables se volvían aquellos ojos para él y accedió a que este lo leyera

-Solo te voy a advertir que tiene contenido erótico así que si no estás preparado, saltéate esa parte- le dijo Yami, tomó todas las hojas y comenzó a ordenar los capítulos para que Yugi no perdiera la fluidez de la historia

-Entendido y anotado- dijo Yugi y tomó entre sus manos aquello.

-Pues, hay que cenar- dijo Yami pero al ver la caja, recordó qué era lo que iba a darle a Yugi- Toma- le extendió la caja

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad al tomar la caja

-Era para tu cumpleaños pero te lo doy ahorita por la noticia que nos dieron hace rato- comentó mientras tomaba su plato y se iba a comer en el otro escritorio

Yugi abrió la caja y se encontró con dos muñecos: el Espadachín Silencioso nivel 7 y el Mago Silencioso nivel 8. Eran los muñecos que más quería y eran muy difíciles de conseguir y más aún, que se parecieran a los personajes por cada detalle.

-¡Gracias, Yami!- exclamó y se abrazó a este. Era lo que más había anhelado y al fin los obtenía.

-Mejor come antes de que el hambre me ataque y vaya por tu comida- le dijo con la boca llena. Yugi rio por el tono que su hermano adquiría cuando hablaba con la boca llena.

La noche caía sobre Ciudad Domino y un pequeño tricolor tenía la lamparita de noche y unas hojas, enamorándose de lo que cada palabra incluía, la forma en que estaba escrito, hacía que se olvidara del escritor y que se concentrara en aquello.

-Te quiero, Yami- murmuró con una sonrisa de enamorado sobre su rostro, aquel libro hacía que comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo- Quisiera no ser tu hermano para poder estar junto a ti- una solitaria lágrima bajó por su rostro, perdiéndose en la caída a sus piernas

Cada que Atem y Heba tenían un momento que daba a entender otra cosa, Yugi imaginaba que eran Yami y él porque eran cosas que les había pasado.

Se sorprendió de leer que habían dormido juntos una vez porque Heba le tenía miedo a las tormentas y los padres de este no estaban:

_Es gracioso ver que Heba tiemble de miedo por una tormenta pero es lindo que me abrace en busca de protección y confort. Al hacerle piojito, quedó profundamente dormido y las ganas me ganaron, le robé un beso para poder sentirme tranquilo, no aguantaba mucho y lo hice en ese momento en que estaba dormido porque sé que despierto, me arrepentiría nada más._

-Veo que te ha interesado bastante- dijo Yami desde la puerta al ver que Yugi ya iba por más de un cuarto del libro- Es la primera vez que veo que un libro te interesa

-Es que es muy bonita la historia- dijo Yugi con duda en la voz- Te quería preguntar algo…- comenzó a decir con vergüenza en la voz

-Dime- contestó Yami sentándose en el suelo

-¿A ti te gustan los hombres?- soltó la pregunta sin preámbulos causando que Yami se congelara en su sitio. Jamás pensó que hablaría sobre su orientación sexual con la persona que más quería

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo tratando de disimular sus nervios

-Porque Atem pareciera que eres tú- dijo Yugi- Tu misma cara, reacción, físico, prácticamente estoy leyendo un diario con nuestra vida- dijo Yugi para mirar que Yami escondía su mirada en sus flequillos

-¿Te molestaría si te dijera que si me gustan?- preguntó con un toque de miedo en la voz

-No, después de todo, son tus gustos y debo respetarlos como tú has respetado los míos- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa- Además, tenemos a Joey y a Kaiba que son pareja y no me molesta que lo sean

-La verdad, yo…- Yami estaba nervioso, nunca había revelado aquello y sentía como que se estaba declarando, en cierta parte, a Yugi- Si, me gustan los hombres pero quiero pedirte que lo guardes en secreto, no quiero a medio mundo sobre mí

-¿Por qué medio mundo estaría sobre ti?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Somos hijos de Sora y Akane Moto, además de eso, soy el mayor y que se divulgara por ahí que me gustan los hombres, se convertiría en noticia mundial y haría que nuestros padres sintieran vergüenza- dijo con la mirada oculta en sus flequillos

Yami sintió los brazos de Yugi rodear su cuello y el mentón del mismo sobre uno de sus hombros

-Te quiero tal y como eres- dijo y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla del mismo- ¿Es por eso que te sonrojaste cuando te pedí que me enseñaras?

-En parte, era la primera vez que beso a un chico pero me sonrojé más al pensar que eras tú- dijo Yami y Yugi lo tomó al hecho de que eran hermanos-

-¿Cómo que la primera vez que besas a un chico?- preguntó con un tono que tenía una pizca de celos.

Yami soltó una pequeña risa y luego levantó la mirada

-Recuerda que las chicas siempre están detrás de mí por lo que cuando estoy en los pasillo, ellas me besan pero no siento nada- dijo Yami con una sonrisa y sus ojos cambiaron al mismo tono que los de Yugi- Se siente como besar a la pared

Yugi dejó de tener el ceño fruncido y sonrió

-Dime, ¿por qué Heba se parece a mí?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Porque me había quedado con un bloqueo y tardé varios días hasta que saliste y se quedó de esa forma- dijo Yami

-¿Por un bloqueo?- preguntó incrédulo

-Así le puede pasar a muchos, están bastante inspirados y de la nada, llega un bloqueo que solo un conocido puede sacar

-Yami, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaban los hombres?- preguntó inocentemente, causando que este mirara a otra parte

-Pues fue cuando no sacaba a alguien de mi cabeza y tenía pequeños problemas en las mañanas- confesó Yami- Y hasta el sol de hoy, no sale de mi cabeza y pensamiento

-Ah- fue la simple respuesta de Yugi, sentía un enojo crecer dentro de él y no entendía aquel sentimiento de rabia

-Es hora de dormir- dijo el mayor y se levantó para regresar a su cuarto

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- lanzó la pregunta cuando el mayor casi había tomado la perilla- Es que no quiero estar solo- confesó

-No hay problema- regresó sus pasos, acomodó el libro y se metió en la cama- Te quiero hermano

-Yo también y gracias por confiar en mí- dijo Yugi mientras abrazaba a Yami

-No, yo soy el que te debe de dar las gracias, me comprendes y no te burlas de lo que siento- Yami besó la frente de Yugi

-Oye Yami- comenzó pero empezó a bostezar. El encontrarse así con su hermano, causaba que le ganara el sueño

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó haciéndole piojito

-A mí también me gustan los hombres- soltó un bostezo y se durmió sobre Yami

-Al menos ahora tengo una esperanza- murmuró y quedó dormido, tomado de la mano de su hermano

Fuera de aquella habitación, una sombra observaba al mayor y, en su rostro, apareció una sonrisa al saber que pronto tomaría su plan

* * *

amm

**arace-chan** ^^ espero que te guste ^^

amm hmmm

Sayonara~


	5. Capítulo 04

Yu-Gi-Oh! no me partenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi

**Chiyo Asakura:** espero que te guste, ya sentía que te conocía de algún lado y ahora sé de donde, tu escribiste un fanfic (Que dejé a medias, gomen) que me gustó _ solamente espero que te guste porque es yaoi (lo notaste en el Capítulo 2) amm, no sé si eso te moleste (a todas las que lo leen pero ahorita me centro en ella porque me comentó y pues, andaba y ando a las carreras por la escuela) amm espero tu review

* * *

Ese día, ya se cumplían dos meses desde que sus padres habían muerto. Yugi todavía no lo superaba pero tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y, claramente, el de su hermano.

Ambos estaban en clase pero el maestro no había llegado, por lo que Yugi trató de convencer a su hermano de que terminara la novela

El mayor hacía su más grande esfuerzo para hacer que su inspiración regresara pero esta se comportó como una caprichosa y le dejó todo el trabajo.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes, par de tortolos?- preguntó Joey cuando vio que estos, prácticamente, estaban discutiendo

-¡No somos tortolos y no pasa nada!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, claro- respondió con sarcasmo- Pero díganme lo que estaban peleando a ver si puedo ayudarles

-No es nada- comentó el menor- Algo de gemelos

Después de que Yugi leyera por primera vez su novela, Yami le pidió que fuera un secreto de ambos, no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que escribía.

Tan gemelos que casi se ponen a gritarlo- dijo el rubio

Los tricolores soltaron un suspiro. Simplemente alegaron que ser independientes no era lo mejor del mundo, no pagaban porque se mudaron a casa de su abuelo, causando que este les impusiera una regla para que ambos pudieran vivir cómodamente

Joey solo les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y les dijo que la vida todavía continuaba.

Luego de clases regresaron a casa para ayudar a su abuelo con la pequeña tienda de juegos que tenía.

El turno de Yami había acabado ya casi anocheciendo, pidió permiso para salir a caminar con la condición de regresar antes de la cena

Caminaba por los rayos de una luna casi llena, el bosque tenía un tono espectral que ni siquiera la nieve, en su tiempo, había logrado

El lago funcionaba de espejo para la luna al estar descubierto y, en el, la luna parecía mucho más misteriosa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- lanzó la pregunta a la luna, esperado que la misma le escuchara y le respondiera a sus lamentos- Me enamoré de mi hermano y, ahora, no me conformo con robarle besos, quiero tocarlo, quiero oírlo gemir para mí, quiero marcarlo como mío y que sea el único capaz de escuchar que soy el único en su vida- el lago comenzó a moverse, en señal de que le prestara atención.

Casi todos los días se despertaba con un problema entre sus pantalones y con la almohada babeada al soñar con su hermano en situaciones cada vez menos morales.

-Estúpidos sentimientos- murmuró y dejo que sus manos entraran al lago para entender lo que este quería decirle

-Oye Yami, ¿qué es esa marca de tu cuello?- le preguntó Yugi cuando iban a dormir

Se habían programado días especiales para dormir juntos y, en definitiva, ese día era indicado. Además de aquello, Yami traía puesta una camisa sin cuello que dejaba ver una peculiar marca

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó acercándose al espejo del cuarto de Yugi y observó aquello

Un símbolo hecho a base de dos círculos negros con un patrón en negro y azul de cuadros y triángulos. Además de una gota roja

-Es extraño- dijo l mayor al verla- Yo no lo tenía cuando salí

Lo ignoraron y decidieron dormir.

Yami, con ayuda de Yugi, encontró otro tatuaje la mañana siguiente. Se apreciaban dos colmillos y sangre saliendo de ellos. Ubicados frente a la sombra humano-animal de su espalda baja

-Esto ya me preocupa- dijo Yugi. Hace dos meses te aparecieron los otros y ahora te aparece uno de la noche a la mañana

-Eso no es lo único raro- comentó al mirar su cuello- La marca del cuello desapareció.

Simplemente suspiraron y lo pasaron por alto debido a que Yami siempre estaba lleno de secretos.

Como era sábado, pidieron permiso para salir con sus amigos y pasear todo el día.

Obtuvieron el permiso sin inconvenientes ya que, ese día solo se trabajaba hasta el mediodía y el abuelo alegó que ese mismo día debía ir con sus amigos a traducir unos textos egipcios de gran importancia y llegaría por la noche o al día siguiente

Los Wheeler y Kaiba se encontraron con ellos en el parque central de Domino

Aunque Yami pareciera estar hablando con su "novia" al soltar algunas risas o gruñidos de inconformidad pero a Yugi no le importaba aquello cuando vio que el mismo había escrito el nombre "Atem"

La noche llegaba a Ciudad Domino, el grupo de amigos seguía caminando por los desolados parques platicando cosas sin importancia cuando a Yami le volvió a entrar la sensación de quedarle pequeña la camisa y, en su cara y acciones, delataba su inconformidad

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Serenity al ver el gesto de dolor

Yami iba a responder pero aquel dolor volvió mucho más fuerte, causando que lo llevara al piso.

Al pequeño tricolor se le cruzó lo que Atem había vivido en la novela de su hermano, pensó que era algo estúpido pero vio, con absoluta sorpresa, como la piel de su hermano se veía negra con destellos en azul marino

-Imposible- dijeron casi todos

Yami se veía como una mancha negra y azul, sus orejas crecieron hasta convertirse en puntiagudas. Su piel no se veía humana, se veían escamas recorrerlo. Sus ojos, a pesar de que los mantenía cerrados; los abría y, en ellos, se mostraba un color verde amarillento.

Sus pupilas ya no eran como las de un humano, eran la forma de un gato que esperaba la oportunidad para cazar a su presa

Las piernas de Yami estaban haciéndose más gruesas y más largas, causando que sus zapatos y pantalón se rompieran por la presión que estos ejercían. Su pecho creció, algo que ya parecía una armadura.

A Yugi, sus piernas y pecho le parecieron interesantes al ver que se veía de acuerdo a la descripción de Atem cuando este tomaba su forma de dragón.

A los demás, la forma que Yami estaba tomando, los dejó sin aliento. Ver a uno de sus amigos mutar frente a ti y, por lo que observaron, que sea la primera vez que eso sucedía, hacía que el habla y los pensamientos desaparecieran

-Chicos, hay que llevarlo a un lugar donde la gente no nos escuche- les dijo el menor de los tricolores y se fue con Yami para tranquilizarlo ya que este estaba gritando del dolor al sentir sus huesos cambiar. Sentía que estos se estiraban, tronaban y rompían, causando que ningún sonido, aparte de los gritos, saliera de su boca

-Hermano- murmuró Yugi- Tranquilízate, te llevaré al bosque para que no sigas tratando de evitar esto

Yami quería responderle pero aquel persistente dolor evitó que dijera algo

Los demás llevaron la gabardina de Kaiba para ponérsela y evitar que las miradas curiosas y morbosas se dirigieran a Yami.

La suerte de todos era que el bosque no estaba muy lejos y que llegarían al atravesar el parque y cruzar una calle

Yugi sentía el esfuerzo de su hermano por no liberar aquello, el hacer aquel innecesario esfuerzo, causaba que el dolor físico pero, para Yami, era mejor sentirlo por un rato a sentir el dolor de ser separado de su familia y amigos por la morbosidad de la gente para verlo y burlarse de él.

Al llegar, trataron de llevarlo a la parte más profunda del mismo para que, si alguien escuchara gritos, no supiera de dónde venían los mismos

Una vez logrado aquello, se fueron para dejar que él mismo se transformara fluidamente sin que sintiera unas miradas expectantes sobre él. El mayor llamó a su hermano menor para que se quedara con él y sentir que no estaba solo en aquello.

Yugi accedió y tomó la mano de Yami para infundirle su valor, cariño y amor que sentía. Yami aceptó aquel gesto de apoyo, olvidando lo que estaba haciendo y tomar la responsabilidad de transformarse indoloramente.

Yami casi estaba en su transformación final, solo le faltaba la parte más dolorosa de todo: las alas.

Yami simplemente se concentró en sus sentimientos por Yugi y el gesto que este estaba haciendo. Oyó que su camisa se rompía pero no sintió el momento en que las alas habían salido. Se enteró cuando Yugi tomó una y el cálido contacto hizo que abriera sus ojos

-Son hermosas- dijo Yugi- Puede que parezcan de demonio pero los detalles que tienen son incomparables con alguna que me haya encontrado en Internet

Yami simplemente miró embelesado a Yugi: su delgada figura en contraste a la luz de la luna lo hacía parecer un ángel y que ese ángel le sería fiel hasta su muerte

-¿No te importa que tu hermano sea un monstruo?- preguntó y notó que su voz era mucho más profunda que lo normal [1]

Yugi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar a Yami hablar de aquella forma, mucho más varonil de lo que estaba acostumbrado causó que soltara una exhalación en cuestión de que le robó el aliento

-No eres un monstruo- dijo Yugi con voz de regaño hacia Yami- Eres especial, no por tener esta capacidad serás un monstruo

-Ojalá la gente pensara como tú- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

-¿¡Ya acabó!?- preguntó Joey acercándose y vio la espalda de Yami donde dos enormes alas de murciélago se extendían- ¿Puedes volar?- se acercó corriendo a Yami y vio que su cara estaba algo deformada debido a las escamas y, que en sus mejillas, se apreciaban pequeñas manchas en un azul más claro

-¿Qué eso que está en tu frente?- preguntó Serenity

En su frente se apreciaba una corona de oro que se extendía por su cabello, ocultando parte del mismo y, en el centro, estaba el ojo de Horus.

-No me había dado cuenta de que lo traía puesto- dijo Yami, intentó sacarlo pero parecía que el mismo estaba incrustado en su frente

Yami se levantó y reveló sus _patas_, unas patas que se veían pesadas y dolorosas de tener que cambiar.

-Auch- dijeron todos al verlas.

Yami cuestionó lo que dijeron y le respondieron que eran sus patas lo que les causó el dolor y que entendían más la razón de que gritara

-Kaiba, ¿tienes la capacidad de hacer algo por nosotros?- preguntó Yugi

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el CEO

-Que le armes algo con que proteger las patas, brazos y alas a mi hermano- Yami sintió que casi se iba para atrás al escuchar las palabras de Yugi

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con una pequeñísima pisca de curiosidad

-¿Te acuerdas tú, Yami?- preguntó y este soltó un suspiro

-¿Toda la descripción física?- preguntó- O solo la parte metálica

-Todo

-No entiendo- dijeron todos

-_Mi físico sorprendió a todos:_

_Mi torso estaba desnudo, mi pecho era escamoso y parecía una armadura por tener más volumen que mi abdomen, en el centro se apreciaba una pequeña joya que titilaba cada que yo me impacientaba y, gracias a ella, podía usar mi poder: lazar bolas de fuego color violeta que explotaban como bombas. Mi abdomen lo único que tenía, era el refuerzo de que las escamas me privilegiaban._

_Mis genitales estaban cubiertos por un tipo de bóxer que no llegaba abajo de mis muslos y, en ellos, se veía el simple refuerzo de las escamas, eran mis piernas solo que más resistentes de lo normal._

_A partir de la mitad de mis muslos, aparecía un tipo de componente metálico pero era tan liviano como un pedazo de tela. En mis rodillas comenzaba el cambio, era una armadura que protegía mis verdaderas patas de dragón pero conservando su forma. De una forma metálica pero negra, con sus patas y pliegues._

_En mis hombros comenzaba la armadura que reforzaba mi parte de dragón y podía esconder armas cuando no debía hacer ruido en las misiones que mi_ **otra**_ gente encargaba. Comenzando como simples hombreras, con dos tipos de cinturones en el brazo, haciéndose más grande desde el codo y varias armas se escondían dentro_

_En mi cara, se apreciaban dos marcas que bien podían ser cicatrices, justo debajo de sus ojos. Mi color de piel era morena pero mi cabello estaba lacio, los flequillos caían como si cabello normal fuera a los costados de mi cara y, para el resto, parecía en sí, el cabello de una mujer por el largo que tenía. Sin embargo, este estaba muy maltratado y descuidado por los golpes que llevé._

_Las alas eran las típicas que el mundo le ponía a los demonios pero las mías, estaban reforzadas para evitar que algo les atravesar e impidiera el escape. Las rompí cuando me capturaron, lanzándome varios objetos hasta que caí, y una de las rocas más grandes cayó sobre una de ellas, fracturándola al instante_

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Kaiba con enojo

-Según la descripción que mi hermano dijo, quiero que le hagas un traje- respondió Yugi

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó Joey con tremenda curiosidad

-Yo mismo lo hice- dijo Yami poniendo su mano en la frente- Me gusta escribir y la razón por la que Yugi y yo peleamos en la escuela es por lo mismo, él quiere que termine aquel escrito pero estoy bloqueado mentalmente, solamente me llegan ideas y las escribo pero son futuras o las desecho

-¿Puedo leer?- preguntaron los hermanos Wheeler

-Eso está prohibido- dijo secamente

-Necesitaré un dibujo de aquello- dijo Kaiba sin más

-Te lo daré a cambio de que me lo devuelvas luego-

-¿Qué raza crees que eres?- preguntó Yugi a Yami

-¿Eh?- preguntaron todos

-Mmmm, yo diría que oscuridad deslumbrante por mi forma física- concluyó

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Joey

-Los Oscuridad Deslumbrante son la especie más rara y más inteligente de dragón. Es pequeño y mediano tamaño, con un cuerpo elegante y oscuro que es casi negro. A veces parece azulado y tiene tenues patrones más ligeros similares a la de una manta. El Oscuridad Deslumbrante se asemeja a un gato negro en el aspecto general y tiene un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza para mostrar su estado de ánimo, un par de ojos color verde amarillento y afilados dientes retráctiles. A diferencia de la mayoría de las especies de dragones, el Oscuridad Deslumbrante tiene un cuello corto y carece de cualquier tipo de cuernos.

En pleno vuelo, la envergadura de las alas de los Oscuridad Deslumbrante es casi insuperable, teniendo aproximadamente 58 pies. Esto le permite volar más rápido, por más tiempo y más lejos que otras especies de dragones. Utiliza las alas en forma de solapa de su cola para dirigir y maniobrar, similar al timón de un avión. Sin embargo un Oscuridad Deslumbrante puede ser incapacitado de volar si una de estas solapas se daña o la pierde. Esta especie no solo es rápida volando, también corriendo en tierra, e incluso saltando de árbol en árbol.

-¿Qué tanto inventaste?- preguntó Kaiba al ver que todo lo recitaba de memoria

-Un montón de cosas- dijo Yugi- Al menos tiene unas cuatrocientas hojas y no acaba- Yugi miró con el ceño fruncido a Yami

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yami- La inspiración es una musa caprichosa que se toma vacaciones veintitrés horas al día y, si la convenzo, una hora pero esa hora voy al baño, como, tengo tarea y… en fin, son raras las veces en que puedo hacer doce hojas en un rato

-¿Tanto así?- preguntó Serenity

-No sé si los verdaderos escritores sufren esto pero yo siempre ando estresado- dijo Yami.

-¿Cómo volarás?- preguntó Joey

-¿Eh?

-Sí, dices que tu "raza" necesita una cola con alas que le permite volar y maniobrar en el aire

-Pues, eso es en mi libro, no sé qué sería ser un dragón de verdad- comentó Yami

Yami miró el cielo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, sus ojos se dilataron, parecían ojos de cachorro a medio morir y levantó vuelo, los demás se preocuparon al ver que este se estaba alejando a la ciudad que podría tomarlo como algo desconocido y podrían capturarlo

Era de mañana cuando Yami llegó a casa, lentamente su forma dragón comenzó a desvanecer hasta que volvió a ser un humano completamente, exceptuando que su ropa estaba rasgada

-¡Yami!- exclamó Yugi cuando este entró por la ventana del cuarto del menor

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?- preguntó cuándo sintió los brazos de su hermano rodear su cintura-

-No dormí por la preocupación sobre lo que te pasaría- dijo Yugi

-Tranquilo, solamente sobrevolé el bosque y se ve hermoso- correspondió el abrazo de Yugi- Algún día te debo llevar conmigo para que veas lo hermoso que es ese bosque

Yami y Yugi se soltaron para que el mayor pudiera vestirse y hacer cómo que se levantó temprano. Hizo el desayuno para Yugi y para él, dejando parte para su abuelo y una nota que explicaba dónde se habían metido

Eran como las nueve de la mañana cuando llegaron a la mansión Kaiba con la caja y carpetas de dibujos de Yami y el escrito porque Yugi quería seguir leyendo aquello

Al entrar, Kaiba y Joey se encontraban desayunando, esperaron a que estos terminaran para poder hablar. Mientras, Yami comenzó a buscar entre sus miles de bocetos, aquel que era de la armadura que había creado a partir de uno de sus sueños

-Bien, dame el dibujo- dijo Kaiba al llegar y ver que el mayor rebuscaba entre sus carpetas

-Deja que lo encuentre, lo vi antes de llegar- dijo Yami y lo encontró luego de separar varios bocetos de los personajes antagonistas- Aquí tienes

-No creí que fueras bueno- dijo Kaiba al ver aquel dibujo.

-Dejame ver neko- dijo Joey y lo tomó de las manos de Kaiba sin saber o sin notar quién se lo había quitado

Yugi estaba guardando el libro para evitar que este fuera visto por los otros, simplemente dejaron el dibujo y se fueron al bosque para ver si Yami podía transformarse durante el día y que viera lo que Yami le había dicho

Todo el día, se la pasaron en el aire y en el bosque para hacer que Yami descansara sus alas y sus brazos por cargar a su hermano y forzar a las mismas con un peso extra al volar.

Al anochecer, sobrevolaron la ciudad al ser una mancha negra que era prácticamente invisible y se movía de un lado al otro. La vista estaba enamorando cada vez más a los hermanos y, de un momento a otro, se alejaron hasta las montañas a ver las luces de la ciudad.

-Es una vista realmente hermosa- dijo Yugi de la nada, causando que el mayor le mirara y tomara su mano

-Pero más hermoso es ver que la persona que más amas está siendo iluminado por la luna en este momento- Yami entrelazó su mano con la de Yugi, causando que este se sorprendiera y se le acelerara el corazón- Toma, quería darte esto

Yugi recibió la carpeta que Yami nunca revisó en casa de Kaiba, la curiosidad le ganó y empezó a ver aquellos dibujos.

Era una secuencia en donde se veía a Yami como humano y a él dentro de la historia, veía curiosamente cómo Yami siempre le veía a los ojos cada que hablaban y que le daba su apoyo hasta que, encontró uno donde ambos estaban agarrados de las manos y, luego, se daban un beso lleno de amor y cariño, muy diferente al que se habían dado cuando leyó aquello de Atem y Heba que todavía no entendía cómo habían llegado a aquello

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Son mis sentimientos- dijo Yami y miró a otra parte- Le estoy diciendo a la persona que no sale de mis pensamientos y que me roba el aliento que la amo y que puede aceptar mi corazón- Yami sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas, jamás imaginó que diría aquello

Yugi se sorprendió, tomó la mochila y guardó aquello para lanzarse sobre Yami y abrazarle, causando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran

-Yugi, deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso al hacer esto- le dijo Yami una vez que habían regresado a su lugar

-Lo siento- dijo el menor- Pero saber que aquella persona que me ha provocado también corresponde este sentimiento, me causó un gran regocijo

Yami miró con sorpresa a Yugi. Poco a poco, aquella sorpresa fue pasando y sus ojos se transformaban en dos pupilas dilatadas, su rostro parecía bastante tierno y eso agradó mucho más a Yugi.

Lentamente fueron acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un suave beso que demostraba cariño y amor. A Yugi le pareció curioso que Yami no hubiera tomado su forma humana para aquello pero le agradaba sentir aquellos labios.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes, en un acto de compañía mutua

-Es gracioso- dijo Yugi

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yami con curiosidad

-Nuestra relación será cómo la de Atem y Heba- dijo y tomó las manos de Yami para crear un efecto espejo- Tú eres un dragón y yo un humano solo que no voy a permitir que nada te pase

-Hpm- Yami tomó aquellos labios que tanto lo volvían loco- Eres lo que más he anhelado y haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerte

Yugi se abrazó por el viento que hacía. Yami tomó las cosas y se las dio a Yugi para regresar a casa y dormir por ese día ya que, al día siguiente tenían escuela

-Moto- oyeron que les hablaban- Toma, a pesar de que me lo diste ayer, ya está terminado

Lo que Kaiba le había entregado era el traje que Yugi había pedido pero oculto en una caja, caja que escondió en su mochila y esperó a llegar a casa para poder ponérselo.

-Y bien, ¿cómo me queda?- preguntó una vez que se transformó y puso el traje.

Yugi se acercó y le dio un beso tierno sobre sus labios y luego le abrazó

-Te imaginaba y babeaba pero eso se queda corto con la realidad- dijo y se acercó al oído del mayor- Te ves sexy y todavía queda corto

Yami sintió el golpe de calor sobre su cara al oír a su hermano decir aquello pero besó más pasionalmente a Yugi, causando que este gimiera al sentir la juguetona lengua y dientes sobre su labio inferior

-¡Yami, Yugi! ¡Es hora de la comida!- ambos se separaron y el mayor respondió que les diera un momento para poder cambiarse y volver a su forma humana

-Muchachos, esta semana me voy con unos amigos a las ruinas egipcias- anunció el señor Solomon Moto

-Abuelito, es bueno saber que todavía puedas ir pero- Yugi miró a Yami y luego sonrió- ¿no te molestarán los problemas que tienes?

-Jovencito, no soy tan viejo- regañó Solomon- Estaré bien y les llamaré cuando pueda

Ambos despidieron al abuelo en el aeropuerto y regresaron a la casa-tienda donde vivían actualmente

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Yami a Yugi al momento de entrar

-¿Ver una película?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Una de terror?- preguntó

-¿Seguro que no te dará miedo?- preguntó y besó la mejilla de Yugi- Recuerda que eres miedoso y las películas de terror nunca te han parecido

-Eso es porque no tenía en quien refugiarme- Yugi abrazó a Yami y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mismo

-Está bien- Yami buscó una película de terror, la única que había logrado sacarle una que otra impresión la primera vez que la había visto- Aquí está

-¿Insidious?- preguntó al ver el título- ¿No que esta te había dado miedo y no la verías de nuevo?

-Tenía 11 años cuando la vi, además de que no me gustaban en ese entonces- dijo Yami mirando a otra parte con los ojos de color rosa por la vergüenza

Yugi se sentó y esperó a que Yami llegara con todo para poder ver la película con calma

Cada que el demonio de cabeza roja aparecía, Yugi tomaba a Yami del pecho para poder evitar ver aquello que le estaba causando miedo

Al terminar, Yami apagó todo y tomó de las mejillas a Yugi para darle un beso en la frente

-Te dije que te daría miedo

-Lo sé pero quería ver la película que le causó miedo a mi hermano

-Ya, tranquilo y es mejor ir a hacer tarea para poder estar juntos otro rato antes de ir a dormir

La tarea era fácil por lo que ambos terminaron antes de que llegara la cena.

-Yami

-¿Si?

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó Yugi- Digo, ¿por qué te transformaste?, si tú y yo somos hermanos

-No sé Yugi, no entiendo qué sucedió

Yami sintió los tímidos labios de Yugi sobre los suyos, y él profundizó ese tímido beso.

[1] es la voz latina de Yami con el sello de Orichalcos

Sayonara~


	6. Capítulo 05

Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es de Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que Yami se había transformado en dragón, el abuelo no regresaba y, de hecho, había llamado para avisar que se quedaría más tiempo y que no sabía cuándo regresaría.

Los hermanos Moto estaban felices por el tiempo que estarían juntos pero preocupados por la salud del mayor.

Aquella mañana, Yami sentía un cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos, sentía que algo le recorría cada centímetro de sus manos, en un gesto que le decía que algo pasaría

-Buenos días, Yami- dijo Yugi al despertar y, luego del saludo, besó tiernamente al mayor

-Buenos días, amor- dijo el mayor luego del recibir aquel beso

Ambos se fueron a vestir para ir a la escuela y que platicaran sobre cosas triviales como hermanos y novios

-¿Crees que nuestro abuelito nos acepte?- preguntó el menor cuando se había creado un silencio incómodo para él

-No sé pero haré que vea que lo que siento por ti no es algo pasajero- respondió el mayor. No sé qué pasó pero durante diez años solo pienso en ti

A Yugi le sorprendió escuchar aquello

-¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste de mí a los seis años?- preguntó antes de sentir un beso sobre su frente

-En ese entonces no sabía lo que sentía por lo que supuse que era mi amor fraternal hacia ti- respondió el mayor sonriente y sus ojos estaban de color rosa pastel

Yugi no respondió nada a aquello debido a que el color carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas, nunca se esperó que la inocencia que alguna vez su hermano tuvo, él se la hubiera quitado por haberlo enamorado inconscientemente

-Es mejor entrar a clases antes de que nos pongan falta- le dijo el mayor antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo al salón como si de novios se trataran.

Todos los miraron con curiosidad al ver que caminaban con las manos entrelazadas, Yami con una sonrisa amorosa y viendo a Yugi con ternura y cariño, y a Yugi con un sonrojo asaltando sus mejillas

Todos los alumnos y alumnas comenzaron con los rumores de ver a los hermanos como pareja y, una persona en especial, no lo pasó por alto

-Yamito, ¿por qué estás así con ese enano?

-Ese "enano", como tú le llamas, es mi hermano y estoy con él porque se me pega la gana- respondió con enojo Yami al saber de quién era la voz

-Vamos, soy tu novia y deberías de hacerme caso y no a este- dijo con repulsión cuando se dirigió a Yugi

-Que creas ser mi novia desde que entraste, es muy diferente a que de verdad lo seas, Tea- dijo Yami escupiendo cada una de sus palabras

Tea era de nuevo ingreso, luego de que el mayor tuviera el primer ataque, ella había entrado. Era muy presumida en lo que tenía y solo quería lo mejor.

Ella estaba interesada en Yami por quienes fueron sus padres, su nivel social y por el físico del mismo.

Era castaña, alta y de cabellos cortos. Su piel era blanca y traía el uniforme femenino; es decir, un saco color rosa desabrochado, dejando ver una blusa sin tirantes escotada y amarrada por el frente, terminando antes de su ombligo. Casi todos los hombres, y algunas mujeres, estaban locos por ella debido a que su genética había sido muy generosa con su busto.

Solo usaba el saco cuando las profesoras le decían que se lo abrochara.

La falda que llevaba, era una minifalda la cual, cubría al ras de su sentadera de color azul, a juego del moño que debería llevar. Una cinta a un cuarto del muslo de la misma

Yami jamás había tomado en cuenta a Tea, era como una pequeña molestia y debía ignorarla para que cansara y se fuera

-Todos dicen y ven que somos novios- dijo- Todos lo aceptan, ¿por qué sigues tratando de esconderlo?

Yugi sintió la piel de Yami escamosa, se preocupó por aquello debido a que Yami debía cuidarse para evitar revelarse en la escuela

-Yami, es hora de irnos- dijo el menor

-¿Por qué tratas de escapar?- cuestionó al escuchar que el menor quería irse- Ah, ya sé- dijo y en su voz se hallaba la malicia- Creo que te quieres revolcar con él hasta que ya no puedas sentarte, ¿no es así?

-Tea, es mejor que te calles- dijo el mayor

El tono del mayor era más profundo y estaba lleno de rabia, parecía un gruñido y no una advertencia.

Yugi tomó fuertemente la mano de Yami y se fue corriendo, arrastrando al mayor para evitar que revelara su mayor secreto

Tea los siguió casi al mismo tiempo en que estos salieron corriendo para tener pruebas suficientes de que Yugi era un puto al que le gustaba que se lo metieran pero los perdió llegando a la segunda planta

-Ya sabrás sobre mí- lanzó su amenaza y luego se marchó.

Los tricolores se habían escondido en la bodega de la limpieza, donde Yami estaba adolorido por retener su transformación

-Yami, escúchame- empezó a decir el menor- Respira profundo para que no comience

-Eso trato pero es difícil- respondió y su piel comenzó a volverse negra

Yugi abrazó fuertemente a Yami, dándole su apoyo

-Tendrás que quitarte la ropa para evitar que esta se rompa- Yugi se sonrojó inmediatamente al decir aquello

El mayor estaba con un dolor grande por evitar que sus huesos cambiaran

-Tendrás que ayudarme, me estoy esforzando por evitar liberarlo

A Yugi se le subieron los colores a la cara, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro pero accedió, pasó saliva y acercó sus manos temblorosamente

Lentamente, la ropa de Yami comenzó a desaparecer conforme se transformaba, solamente quedaba su bóxer y era más cosa de la vergüenza en ambos, uno por quitarlo y el otro por quedarse completamente desnudo frente a su acompañante

-¿Traes la armadura?- preguntó el menor al ver que en la frente de su hermano aparecía la corona

-Siempre la traigo en la caja que Kaiba empacó para ella- respondió antes de sentir sus huesos estirarse, tronar y romperse para que su cuerpo pudiera tomar correctamente la forma de dragón

-Te lo voy a poner- respondió el menor, buscando la caja, sacándola y colocando cada parte de la misma en Yami- Más que nada para que tus patas tengan más fuerza que la normal

-Eso lo entiendo- respondió antes de sentir que sus patas empezaban a crecer dentro de la armadura

-Yami, tranquilízate y mírame para que las alas sean mucho más fáciles de sacar

Yugi vio que Yami todavía ponía la resistencia para no sacar las alas, por lo que tomó su rostro y lo besó tiernamente. Yami ignoró aquel dolor en su espalda al transformarse y se concentró en el sabor de los labios de Yugi, aquel sabor a dulce que Yugi tenía le enviciaba al punto de jamás querer separarse de aquellos labios.

Lentamente, las alas comenzaron a salir sin que Yami se percatara de ello, sintió que los labios de Yugi le eran retirados de una forma muy lenta para sentir sus cálidas manos sobre sus alas

-Realmente sabes cómo distraerme- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

-Algo que debo saber para evitar que te lastimes debido a que estas pueden rasgar tu espalda- respondió el menor

Yugi terminó de vestir al mayor, casi perdiendo el aliento al verlo así.

Fue hasta él y lo besó, no le importaba que fuera un "monstruo", solo le importaba que la esencia de Yami no se desvaneciera cuando adquiría su forma de dragón

-Mejor me voy antes de que alguien me vea- dijo el mayor separándose un poco de los labios de Yugi

-Es cierto, después de que es forzada la transformación, tardas entre dos horas en regresar a la normalidad- dijo Yugi con desgano- Yo iré contigo, quiero estar contigo

-Yugi, debes estar en clase- respondió el mayor

-Por faaaa- dijo el menor con mirada de cachorro abandonado en media lluvia

El mayor no pudo decir nada, al contrario, simplemente besó más pasionalmente a ese ángel que robaba su aliento cada que lo miraba

Su inocencia, su rostro, su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, todo en Yugi había logrado cautivar a Yami, no creía que él pudiera estar tan enamorado de su hermano y que este le correspondiera.

El beso era muy fogoso, las lenguas de ambos luchaban por el control, bailaban, peleaban y jugaban con sus lenguas, el sentir la contraria los llenaba de felicidad.

Se separaron con la respiración bastante agitada por aquel gesto lleno de lujuria y pasión.

Yami tomó su mochila y la de Yugi, esperó a que este le abriera la puerta para salir volando al techo sin que nadie supiera lo que había visto

Al llegar al lago, Yugi no vio a su hermano por ningún lado, lo que le preocupó de sobre manera. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar en busca de su hermano hasta que un pequeño lobo apareció.

El lobo era color negro, en sus patas se apreciaba un color muy inusual en aquellos animales, un coloro morado y, sobre su lomo, se encontraba un color amarillo que salía en tres direcciones del mismo.

Los ojos de este animal eran de color azul claro, parecido al cielo

-Que gracioso, tu pelo es parecido al de mi hermano y al mío- dijo Yugi y luego trató de tocar al lobo con mucho cuidado, sin esperar que este lamería su mano y luego se tallaría contra él

Ese lobo tiró a Yugi y comenzó a lamer el rostro del mismo, sacándole muchas carcajadas pero sintió un sonrojo cuando la lengua del animal bajó por su cuello.

Yugi sintió pánico por eso, no pensó que el animal fuera capaz de ello

-Lo siento Yugi- dijo una voz profunda y, luego de ver quien era, se encontró con Yami sin la armadura.

Curiosamente, este traía un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, dejando ver cada detalle de sus piernas, una camisa también de cuero que se ajustaba a su torso y pareciera un tipo de armadura porque cada mínimo detalle que el cuerpo de su hermano tenía, cada uno lo marcaba su ropa. Pasó saliva fuertemente

-Y-Yami- murmuró pero sintió la lengua de Yami en su boca, donde exigía el mando del beso

La lengua de Yami se enredaba con la de Yugi y, mientras su boca hacía eso, sus manos recorrían el torso de Yugi, tocando cada centímetro del mismo en busca de los puntos clave

-Ya no aguanto un minuto más- dijo el mayor para bajar por el cuello del menor, besando y mordiendo la piel del mismo

El tricolor menor solo podía soltar gemiditos de placer por el tacto que su "novio" le hacía sentir

Yami tomó las manos del otro y las puso en su pecho y espalda, para que lo recorriera. Yugi lo hacía torpemente ya que no tenía experiencia en eso

El mayor, quitó la camisa de Yugi y empezó a jugar con las tetillas del menor, lamiendo y mordiendo una y pellizcando la otra.

El más pequeño solo pegaba gritillos más fuertes de placer con cada acción del mayor hasta que sintió una traviesa mano en su entrepierna, causando que abriera los ojos en sorpresa y soltara un gemido más fuerte

Yami dejó el torso de Yugi y fue por el premio para él, bajó el cierre con los dientes y dejó que la punta saliera. Sin previo aviso, empezó a dar lengüetazos al mismo, causando que el menor cerrara los ojos por el placer.

-A penas inicio y ya estás excitado- dijo Yami con burla

-Cállate- respondió con un sonrojo- Lo tienes en tu boca y sabes que tú tienes más experiencia con la lengua y dientes ¿cómo quieres que no me excite con facilidad?

-Es hora de pasar a lo otro- sentenció cuando bajó los pantalones del menor junto a sus bóxer para poder tener el miembro para él

Yugi arqueó la espalda al sentir los labios de Yami sobre sí. Sin saber las intenciones del mayor, accedió a lamer los dedos que este le puso en su boca.

Al sentir que estaban bien ensalivados, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del tricolor menor, sintiendo que este se tensaba al hacer ese acto

-Relájate- dijo en oído para luego lamerlo

Yami besó su pecho, probando la sal en su piel, mientras que su mano trazaba círculos en aquel pequeño agujero, cada vez aplicando un poco más de presión hasta lograr colar dos dedos dentro con relativa facilidad. Yugi soltó todo el aire de golpe en un gemido, apenas dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento desde quien sabía cuándo.

La molestia inicial, por tener algo en "ese" lugar, se esfumó inmediatamente cuando los dedos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo lento, buscando el punto especial dentro de su cuerpo, que llevaría al menor a su perdición.

- Ya…mi – gimió Yugi, sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el otro hombre, mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria – queda mucho más por venir.

El tricolor más joven no tuvo ni tiempo de ponerse a considerar lo que aquella frase significaba, porque pronto, un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos, estirándolo aún más y haciéndole gemir más fuerte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, sus caderas moviéndose con voluntad propia, y su respiración volviéndose violenta en sus pulmones.

_Tan cerca…_, se dijo a sí mismo, _solo un poco más._

En ese momento, los ojos de Yami eran de un rojo vivo, un rojo que parecía quemar en la pasión y lujuria que sentía en aquel momento. Ningún rojo podría compararse con aquello, era simplemente inexplicable aquello.

Tiempo después, Yami aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, hasta que la fricción se volvió insoportable, y Yugi terminó con un grito, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y elevando las caderas todo lo que era posible.

La sensación era tan maravillosa, tan nueva y única para él, que le habría gustado permanecer en el clímax para siempre, elevarse y elevarse hasta perderse en la altura. Pero a los pocos minutos, la sensación comenzó a decaer y por fin aterrizó en la tierra.

Aquel líquido blanco que Yugi soltó, toda fue tragada por el tricolor mayor y, ni siquiera por aquello, había soltado el miembro del menor

Al llegar, Yami no le dio un segundo para descansar, volviendo a besarlo, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta para mantener al chico despierto y consiente. No quería que se durmiera antes de que pudieran llegar a la parte buena de la tarde.

- Lo siento, Yugi- habló con pesadez- pero ya no puedo aguantar más.

El chico tragó saliva, sentía nervios por lo que sucedería a continuación. No entendía aquellas sensaciones ni lo que estaban haciendo pero Yami le hacía sentir seguro

Yami besó a Yugi con ternura y le dijo que lo viera a los ojos para que no doliera tanto, le levantó las piernas para enrollarlas en su cintura, mientras que alineaba su miembro con la entrada del cuerpo bajo él.

- Avísame si duele- habló el mayor antes de comenzar a presionar, adentrándose en el apretado canal.

La estrechez de Yugi hizo que Yami soltara varios suspiros.

Por el contrario, Yugi buscaba la forma de sacar el dolor que sentía, Yami era muy bien dotado, eso lo sabía muy bien pero jamás pensó que en su anatomía lo fuera mucho más

-No te mueves- dijo con un hilo de voz al sentir que el mayor había entrado completamente

-No iba a hacerlo- contestó para luego besar el mentón

Para entretener a Yugi, el mayor comenzó a acariciar descaradamente los muslos del menor y jugaba con su miembro, masturbándolo y jugando con él

Yugi sentía que aquellas sensaciones estaban eliminando el dolor de tener aquel pedazo de carne en su ano. Sin saber cómo, empezó a mover las caderas para sentir más de Yami en él

Este captó el mensaje y comenzó con unas embestidas lentas que, con el tiempo, a ambos desesperaron y convirtieron en salvajes.

Sin buscar mucho, Yami había dado en la próstata del menor, causando que este gritara como loco con cada estocada que recibía.

Pronto, Yugi terminó entre ambos, manchando sus abdómenes. Yami le siguió casi de inmediato cuando sintió que la entrada de Yugi se contraía.

Yugi arqueó la espalda cual gato cuando sintió la esencia de Yami llenarlo completamente. El mayor salió de él para colocarse a un costado del mismo

-¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó con más calma

-Porque ya no aguantaba el saber que eras mío sin ser mío

-¿Cómo está eso?

-Eres mío porque eres mi novio pero no eres mío porque todavía cualquiera podría marcarte como suyo violándote y marcándote primero como de ellos

-Nunca me separo de ti, así que no podrían haberme hecho eso- Yugi besó los labios de Yami tiernamente, sintió un ligero cambio en Yami y, la abrir los ojos, vio que era un ángel- Nunca creí verte de ángel pero debo admitir que no va con tu personalidad

-Si bueno, no es mi culpa que mis tatuajes se estén revelando uno por uno, solo me faltaba ser el ángel- respondió el mayor

-¿Qué eras antes?

-Un demonio- respondió y luego se lavó la boca- No debería decir eso pero ni modo

-Como ángel, ¿estás obligado a decir la verdad?

-Así es- respondió

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?- preguntó tomando las manos del mayor- Quiero decir, pudiendo elegir a miles de personas, ¿por qué yo?

-Porque mi naturaleza de ángel me impide enamorarme de más de una persona y debo elegir correctamente la que será mi pareja el resto de mi vida- comenzó a decir con un tono que reflejaba añoranza- Si me enamoraba y no me correspondías, yo habría muerto

-Quieres decir que si te decía que no en el momento en que me diste esos dibujos, ¿habrías muerto en ese instante?

-No en ese instante, habría continuado con vida hasta que viera que besabas a alguien más, luego de eso, yo simplemente desaparecería por una enfermedad que ustedes llaman cáncer

-Pues lo diré mil veces para que el cáncer abandone tu cuerpo- dijo Yugi tomando el rostro del mayor entre sus manos- Te amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser y con toda mi alma… jamás dejaré que alguien nos separe y ten por seguro que este corazón latirá mientras esté junto a ti

Yami se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, beso que ambos dejaron de esa forma.

-Es mejor dormir, hicimos el amor después de todo y tú eres el más resentido- Yugi se sonrojó con aquello

-Está bien- dijo Yugi y se acomodó en el pecho del mayor- Muchas gracias por esto

-No hay de que, Yugi- Yami también se acomodó para dormir en aquel pasto del bosque que muchas experiencias le habían traído y, ahora, veía cómo había hecho el amor con Yugi

Ya llevaba rato despierto, observaba el cuerpo delgado y fino de Yugi contra el de él.

Ahora entendía la razón de los tatuajes en su espalda.

Cada uno representaba un ser mitológico que debía ser capaz de transformarse o de usar sus poderes cuando lo requería.

Yugi se despertaba lentamente, vio a Yami como humano y eso le agradó

-Hola- dijo

-Hola- respondió el gesto

-¿Por qué estamos desnudos?- preguntó con las mejillas rojas al saber que estaban desnudos, sin percatarse de cierto fluido corporal

-Yugi, tú y yo somos uno- dijo Yami con una sonrisa- Eres de mi propiedad y nadie podrá quitarme ese derecho

-Ya recordé- Yugi miraba a otra dirección por la vergüenza- Mejor nos vestimos, así controlas tus hormonas

-Está bien- dijo Yami buscando su uniforme en la mochila

-¿Y la armadura?- preguntó cuándo regresó con su ropa de siempre

-Se la quedó mi forma de dragón, así que está más segura- respondió con una sonrisa

Ambos se vistieron y quedaron un rato más, observaron aquel lago que les daba paz y tranquilidad como si una hermana que les aceptaba se tratara.

-¿Qué crees que haya del otro lado del bosque?- preguntó Yugi al ver que el lago era mucho más extenso de lo que había notado

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- preguntó el mayor

Yugi simplemente asintió y esperó a que se transformara, sorprendiéndose de que lo vio como una "arpía"

Su cuerpo simplemente había dado un estirón, media alrededor de uno sesenta o más. Su torso estaba descubierto.

De cintura para abajo, se veía un pantalón holgado que pasaba como una atadura a las patas de águila que tenía. Sus brazos estaban emplumados con gracia, como si fuera de la realeza.

Sus manos eran patas de águila pero con más forma humanoide, dando la habilidad de poder tomar cosas en ellas.

En su frente se apreciaba la corona de oro que tenía en su forma de dragón

-¿Vas a mirarme o vamos a ver que hay?- preguntó para sacar a Yugi de su ensoñación

El menor simplemente dejó que el mayor le agarrara con las patas para comenzar a volar por los cielos que el bosque ocultaba

El ver el lago, causó que ambos se sorprendieran al saber que no era un lago, si no que era el final de una cascada.

-Es hermosa- dijo Yugi cuando vio la cascada.

Yami bajó a Yugi para investigar aquello, cambió a la forma de dragón para que el agua le pasara sin que lo tocara

Estaban caminando por horas, Yami había descubierto un pasadizo detrás de la cascada y la curiosidad les ganó por lo que decidieron atravesar aquel pasaje, llegando a un lugar que combinaba a la perfección todos los lugares habitables para criaturas:

Era una zona montañosa, repleto de árboles donde arpías y elfos vivían. Un gran lago (que era la cascada) donde las sirenas y los tritones vivían.

Además de aquello, también había soldados de piedra, que confundían a los intrusos y luego dejaban inconscientes para poder cuidar aquel territorio.

Los ángeles no eran como la religión los pintaba, algunos eran soldados que defenderían lo que querían a costa de su vida; otros eran músicos y muchas otras cosas.

Los demonios vivían un poco apartados debido a las travesuras que los mismos hacían pero tampoco eran como la religión los imponía. Tenían apariencia humana salvo por las alas que sacaban cuando entrenaban y jugaban entre ellos.

Las ninfas también vivían con las sirenas y los elfos, eran amantes del agua y de la tierra, por lo que cuidaban de ella

Los hechiceros tenían hogares distribuidos entre cada sector para mantenerlos a salvo, renovar cada hechizo o ayudarles en la curación

Hombres y mujeres de las nieves vivían en una zona mucho más alta, una zona donde el frío era predominante y no existía otra estación.

Las hadas iban de aquí para allá, eran de apariencia humana, con alas semitransparentes y de miles de colores.

La sombra que Yami tenía en su espalda, eran las almas que llegaban a aquel mundo luego de que estás pasaban la prueba de vida o muerte; es decir, todos aquellos que morían debían pasar una prueba que dependía de los pecados que habían cometido en vida pero también de los actos que ellos tuvieron en vida.

Junto a los ángeles, se encontraba el único fénix que pudiera existir. Majestuoso y elegante pero para nada presuntuoso

Ocultos entre los árboles, se encontraban felinos humanoides, porte y elegancia de un humano pero la elasticidad de un felino.

En cada uno de los hábitats se encontraban dragones. Todas las especies menos la de Yami, que se encontraba en una fosa para la crianza de sus crías

-¡Intrusos!- oyeron

-¡No!- gritó Yami que se interpuso entre Yugi y un noqueo- Yo soy uno de ustedes

Todas las criaturas comenzaron a verse con confusión

-Y cuando digo uno de ustedes, quiero decir de cada uno de ustedes

* * *

Bueno, solo debo decir que Guest me tiene... ¿aterrada?, si, esa es la palabra ¿por qué me comentaste de mala manera y ahora de buena?. no es que me moleste ver tu lado amable pero si es aterrador tener a alguien así .-. digo, es que uno se siente vigilado porque comentas que no quieres leer y que no lo harás pero recibo uno de buena manera contigo con ojos de estrellita .-. si que me da un poquitín de miedo .-. _ no lo tomes a mal pero es raro, es como si tu tuvieras un fic, yo te diera a ti un mal punto de vista y luego llego con que me gusta .-.

Sayonara~


	7. Capítulo 06

Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Yami y Yugi estaban de pie frente a todas las criaturas, criaturas que sus cuentos jamás habían tocado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que eres uno de los nuestros?- preguntó una elfa pero en un idioma que Yugi no supo identificar

-Porque estoy seguro de ello- dijo Yami

-¿Cómo hablas nuestro idioma?- ahora fue una arpía quien lanzó una pregunta

-No tengo idea pero es una prueba de que soy uno de ustedes- volvió a decirles Yami

La conversación avanzaba, Yugi miraba entre sorprendido y asustado a Yami por la fluidez en que podía hablar debido a que nunca

-¿Y él?- preguntó una ninfa- ¿Qué es para ti?

-Él es mi novio- dijo tomando la mano de Yugi y entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que este se sonrojara al imaginar lo que había dicho

-¿Es humano?

-¿Interesa?- cuestionó sobreprotegiendo a Yugi, no permitirían que los separaran

-Los humanos no deben de entrar

Inmediatamente, se inició una discusión en la cual Yami trataba de no delatar a Yugi sobre su verdadera naturaleza

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- escucharon a un dragón color negro azulado, el cual se asemeja a un gato negro en el aspecto general, tiene un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Una larga cola, la cual terminaba con dos alas en forma de solapa.

Detrás de este, se encontraron dos dragones idénticos solo que uno era de un color rojo-dorado y el otro era de un color celeste.

Había un tercer dragón solo que este era diferente a los tres principales:

Tenía las mismas características que los otros, solamente que en su cola no se apreciaban las alas en forma de solapa. Además de eso, en su pecho se apreciaba una abertura en forma de rombo con una gema del color de un topacio dorado.

Este dragón se diferenciaba porque era de color blanco con toques en amarillo

-Estos humanos lograron entrar y uno de ellos alega ser cómo nosotros

-No lo estoy alegando, puedo hablar su idioma con fluidez- dijo y luego miró al dragón que había llegado, sorprendiéndose de su parecido con la otra forma que tenía

-Se parecen a ti- dijo Yugi señalando al dragón más grande y al dragón blanco

-Recuerda que los dragones pueden existir de miles de especies- comentó Yami y luego volvió su mirada a las criaturas.

-Déjenlos pasar, que hablen con uno de los hechiceros de mis territorios

Yami se sorprendió por aquello, jamás pensó que los dejarían pasar tan fácilmente

-Con la condición de que Kaburagi los acompañe

El dragón blanco asintió y se acercó a ellos para llevarlos, Yami ayudó a Yugi a subir en él para después hacerlo él.

Mientras las criaturas veían a uno de los humanos ayudar al otro para montar al dragón, ellos se acercaron al milenario dragón para poder preguntarle sobre su decisión.

Este respondió que hablaría con su hechicero personal y con sus reyes para que estos les explicaran la razón de lo decidido

Durante un largo rato, Yugi pensaba sobre la habilidad de Yami, sobre el parentesco entre el gran dragón y en el que iban montados con respecto al mayor

Aunque Yami pensaba sobre lo dicho por el dragón, también pensaba sobre su habilidad de cambiar de forma a muchas otras. Debió transformarse para poder probarlo pero no pudo debido a que la seguridad de Yugi era más primordial que probar algo

-Es hermoso este lugar- dijo Yugi para romper el silencio que se había creado desde que habían tomado vuelo

-Más hermoso es ver a la persona que más amas viendo un paisaje como si un niño pequeño fuera- luego de decir aquello, el mayor se acercó mucho más al menor y murmuró-: Pero nada se comparará con escucharte gemir, pedir más y gritar mi nombre mientras te volvías mío

-Pervertido- dijo el menor en un puchero, estaba avergonzado por recordar la forma en que su primera vez fue y el que fuera el demonio Yami quien provocaba cada una de sus reacciones y gemidos

Yami sonrió victorioso al ver que su novio ocultaba el rostro. Sin embargo, tomó el mentón de Yugi para poder darle un casto beso

-Te amo- dijo el mayor de una forma en que a Yugi le sorprendió, era dulce, tierno pero sobre todo, transmitía verdad y no mentira como comúnmente escuchaba a Tea decirlo

-Yo también te amo- contestó y luego besó la mejilla de Yami

-Ya llegamos- dijo Kaburagi y, sin necesidad de que Yami lo tradujera a Yugi, empezaron a descender hasta que divisaron una construcción en medio de aquel claro

-¿Por qué nos has traído?- preguntó Yugi y Yami lo tradujo

-Porque no puedo estar cerca de otros lugares, soy un ser de luz así que solo puedo entrar aquí

-¿Quiénes eran los que te acompañaban?- Yugi preguntó y Yami volvió a traducir

-El dragón más grande es mi padre, el de color rojo-dorado es mi hermano mayor y el de azul celeste es mi hermano menor- respondió a la pregunta

-¿Por qué son todos diferentes?- la curiosidad de Yugi estaba a todo su esplendor

-Algo que es natural en nosotros, los dragones jamás heredamos el poder de nuestros padres aunque nos apareemos con los de nuestra misma especie

Yami y Yugi se sonrojaron por la palabra _aparear_

-¿Son solo ustedes tres?

-Seríamos cuatro pero mi hermano gemelo murió después de nacer

-Lo siento- Yugi se sintió mal al pensar que Yami pudiera morir al nacer y él se quedaría más solo de lo que ya estaba

El mayor vio aquello y simplemente abrazó más fuerte a Yugi para infundirle su apoyo y cariño.

Al tocar suelo, ambos se dirigieron a la casa, observando que Kaburagi no se acercaba. Ambos, extrañados, le preguntaron sobre aquello y este alegó que solo entraría si su padre así lo decidía.

No preguntaron más y entraron, encontrándose con una mujer vestida con un traje blanco con azul

-Disculpe- llamó Yugi y la mujer los observó detenidamente unos segundos antes de ir y abrazar al mayor

-Es increíble que estés vivo- dijo antes de soltarlo y luego abrazó a Yugi- Tú debes ser el que ha tomado el corazón de él entre sus manos, teniendo a voluntad el aceptarlo o no

-¡Al fin alguien que habla español!- exclamó el menor y Yami solo soltó una pequeña carcajada

-¿Fueron groseros y no hablaron este idioma?- preguntó con incredulidad al ver que el menor de los tricolores hacía un pequeño coraje

-¡Kaburagi!- llamó al ver que el dragón observaba el gran río desde el acantilado, observando el movimiento de las sirenas y a los dragones de agua jugar con ellas

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una voz profunda, similar a la de Yami cuando adquiría su forma de dragón.

Sin perder el tiempo, la hechicera comenzó a reclamarle al dragón su comportamiento con el menor de los tricolores; además del hecho de que usara al mayor como traductor universal

Este simplemente se defendía por cómo había hablado su rey, jamás debía hablar con alguien que no pudiera mantener una conversación en su idioma materno

La hechicera simplemente lanzó un bufido de enojo y volvió con los tricolores

-Lamento eso, Kaburagi será más educado la próxima vez y será su guía- dijo con una sonrisa- No entiendo que le pasó, normalmente es muy amable y cariñoso, no entiendo que le pasó esta vez

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermano- dijo el dragón para sorpresa de los tricolores

-Qué curioso- dijo Yami, captando la atención del dragón- Hoy también es nuestro cumpleaños

-Bueno, al menos no la pasaré solo, tendré hermanos de juego- el dragón imitó una sonrisa pero volvió su vista al acantilado para ver a todas las criaturas de agua nadar de un lado a otro

-Olvidando que son cumpleaños, Kaburagi también les dará un tour después de que descubra lo que ha sucedido y la razón de que estén de este lado

-¿Al menos puede decirnos su nombre?- preguntó Yami amablemente- Mi nombre es Yami, él es mi hermano Yugi

-Me llamo Elisa

Ella medía como un metro sesenta y tres, su apariencia era como el de una mujer de veintidós años. Cabellos largos hasta la sentadera de un negro azabache y, cuando el sol le daba directamente en su cabello, aparecían mechas rubias.

Sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro pero de ellos, solo se emanaba tranquilidad, paciencia y algo de curiosidad por lo desconocido.

Su rostro era muy delicado y muy fino, como si una muñeca de porcelana fuera y no alguien compuesto por carne y hueso. Su nariz era pequeña y bien delineada, de una forma en que sus ojos se apreciaban más y cuando volteaba a ver a los lados, se producía un "bizco" porque no tenía algo que detuviera a sus ojos.

Los labios eran carnosos pero amables ya que solo podía verse una sonrisa de ellos.

Sus manos eran bastante delicadas, sus dedos largo pero finos, cuidando cada uno de los detalles.

El color de su piel era medio, de una forma en que todos los colores le resaltarían

-¿Puede explicarnos el que hubiera recibido a Yami como si fuera su tía o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Yugi, tomando por sorpresa a Elisa

-No lo recuerdas- sentenció con aire de tristeza, de una forma en que Kaburagi sintió su pesar pero no acudió a aquello

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar? ¿Por qué dijo que era bueno que estuviera vivo?

-Nada, no debí pensar aquello y fue una confusión, quizá el hecho de tener una esperanza por algo hizo que me confundiera- respondió cambiando su expresión de tristeza a uno de curiosidad- Veamos, debo resolver su estancia aquí pero qué debería resolver- Elisa comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro buscando la respuesta a su incógnita

Los tricolores la vieron con una sonrisa debido a que se comportaba como una niña pero no les molestaba aquello

-Kaburagi, ¿no te dijo nada el viejo lobo?- Elisa miró al dragón que, después de un rato de estar viendo el acantilado, se echó para descansar su cuerpo y vista

-Lo siento Elisa- comenzó a decir el dragón de luz- Mi seños no me comentó nada, dijo que los trajera- Kaburagi se levantó y acercó a la ventana- Quizás venga luego de que hable con los otros jefes

Elisa se acercó al dragón para hablar con el más grande y dijo:

-Se quedarán solos un rato, volveré con ese viejo lobo o al menos con una explicación

Yami y Yugi simplemente vieron a Elisa desaparecer por los cielos.

El menor buscó donde sentarse para esperar a la hechicera; el mayor salió con papel y lápiz en mano, dibujaría lo que Kaburagi miró con añoranza

Joey, Kaiba y Serenity caminaban con rumbo fijo a casa de los tricolores para pasarles la tarea y saber la razón por la que faltaron

Al llamar, se dieron cuenta de que toda la planta baja estaba cerrada

-Seto, ¿me ayudas a subir?- Joey vio una ventana de la segunda planta, teniendo esperanza de que estuviera abierta

-Está bien cachorro, solo que si te lastimas, no te ayudaré

-Gracias amor- dijo con sarcasmo antes de sentir que le ayudaban a subir

Al llegar, rogó porque la ventana estuviera abierta y, para su suerte, lo estaba. Entró a la habitación que, dedujo, era de Yugi por la tranquilidad que emanaba y por el montón de juguetes regados en el piso

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la tienda para abrir la puerta y que los otros entraran

-Ayúdenme a buscar alguna pista que nos ayude a saber dónde están

Serenity se preocupó por eso ya que no los había visto en la mañana; además, ellos no tenían la costumbre de ir a algún lado sin dejar notas o algo

-Cuñada, cachorro- llamó Kaiba desde el estante de la sala

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Joey

-No encontré algo que dijera sobre su paradero pero encontré esto

Kaiba mostró una carpeta donde se encontraban anotaciones y cosas sin sentido para ellos por el momento

Luego de las anotaciones, había dibujos con la descripción física y psicológica de los personajes. Cada que pasaban las hojas, se encontraron con Seth y Jono como pareja y a Kisara como la hermana de Jono

-Somos nosotros- murmuró Serenity

Pasando la hoja, encontraron a _Atem y Heba_ como pareja, ilustrando escenas como la primera transformación o el momento más crítico en el cual, Atem estaba en su forma dragón, cansado y mal herido con Heba queriendo ayudarle pero los padres de esto, le impidieron movimiento alguno

-Vaya que Yami si tiene imaginación para dibujar esto- dijo Joey con asombro al ver la última hoja

-Y eso no es todo lo que encontré- dijo Kaiba mostrando las hojas con miles de palabras

-¿Deberíamos leer?- preguntó Serenity

-Si nos ayuda en algo, deberíamos

Joey tomó algunas hojas, en busca de acomodarlas cronológicamente y comenzó a leer en voz alta

_Me encontraba frente a frente, mi lado humano contra mi lado dragó. Yo en este momento no soy ninguno, solo un expectante que veía a ambas formas que empezaban a afectarse_

_Mi lado humano tenía escamas y unas cicatrices en la espalda, justo donde a mi lado dragón le nacían las alas. Mientras, mi lado dragón había obtenido mis ojos humanos y sus patas habían sido reemplazadas por piernas_

_No sentía el dolor que mi cuerpo debería tener por los golpes recibidos._

_Simplemente di un parpadeo más y todo se volvió oscuro, no sabía si estaba despierto o si tenía los ojos cerrados, solo sabía que lo que mi mente me daba era pura oscuridad_

_Heba ignoró lo que sus padres decían de él, corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Atem lo necesitaba y no lo abandonaría pero tampoco le delataría_

_Vio, con sorpresa, como Seth y Jono corrían tras él para ayudar al __**dragón**__ mal herido._

_Seth logró traer a sus guardaespaldas para transportarlo. Al principio, el gobernador no lo permitió pero recordó que Seth lo había encontrado y que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras pasaban 48 horas._

_Heba, para la mirada incrédula del público, abrazó al __**monstruo**__ de una forma en que un amante secreto lo haría. Una vez que los guardaespaldas habían llegado, dejó que lo llevaran a la mansión del CEO para que curaran todas sus heridas_

_Llevaba horas esperando a recibir buenas noticias del estado de Atem, jamás había tenido tanta desesperación por saber algo_

_-Heba- le llamó Jono_

_El aludido no habló pero dejó claro a Jono que había entendido_

_-¿Puedes decirme dónde lo capturaron?- Jono puso sus manos en los hombros del tricolor para que supiera que tenía su apoyo_

_-__**Érase una vez dos amantes secretos que siempre estaban en su lugar escondido**__- dijo el menor con aire ido__**- Pero la morbosidad de la gente causó su separación**_

/

Joey dejó las hojas que había tomado al darse cuenta de dónde pudieron ir, empujó a Kaiba y a Serenity para salir juntos de la casa tienda, dejando la última hoja con la frase

**_Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un nacimiento muy extraño por lo que sus padres hablaron con alguien poderoso para saber qué hacer_**

**_Pero sin saber cuál era el riesgo que correría su hijo_**

Yami estaba terminando los detalles del dibujo, en la roca que había cerca del caudaloso río, dibujó a una de las tantas sirenas que había. También colocó algunos ángeles, dragones, elfos y hadas

-Es hermoso- escuchó y vio a Yugi atrás de él

-Tramposo- le dijo con una sonrisa- Era tú regalo de cumpleaños

-¿Qué hay del tuyo?- preguntó antes de sentarse a su lado

-Ya me lo has dado

Yugi miró con confusión a Yami y este mordió su cuello, causando que un pequeño gemidito saliera de su boca

-No hay mejor regalo que saber que eres mío

El menor sintió el golpe de calor, debió de tener al menos seis tonos de rojo, se le había olvidado que habían hecho el amor aquella mañana

-Pervertido

-Pero aun así me aceptaste y no solo eso- Yami se acercó al lóbulo izquierdo y luego lo mordió- Gemías tan hermoso, cada uno de tus gemidos era música para mis oídos y que decir de tu cara nublada por el placer

Yami lamió desde el lóbulo de Yugi hasta llegar a su boca para profanarla con su lengua.

El beso comenzó lleno de pasión y lujuria, algo que Yami se sorprendió era que Yugi si sabía cómo devolverle el beso. Sin saber el momento, se colocó encima de este y siguió devorando los labios del menor.

Ambos gimieron al sentir sus miembros rozarse, Yugi estaba sorprendido por eso y Yami simplemente empezó a excitarse mucho más

-Yami, aquí no- dijo Yugi separándose del mayor para sentir los labios de este sobre su cuello y sus manos recorrer todo su torso

-Vamos, son criaturas que deben aparearse, ¿por qué no enseñarle cómo los humanos lo hacen?- preguntó metiendo una de sus manos en el pantalón del pequeño hasta que consiguió el premio

Yugi soltó un largo gemido al sentir la mano fría de Yami

-Po-porque- Yugi no pudo seguir hablando ya que Yami lo había callado con un beso

-Tranquilo, no lo iba a hacer- dijo Yami quitándose de encima de Yugi- Solo quería ver hasta donde tu conciencia es capaz de retenerme y veo que sin empezar ya estabas comenzando a irte

-Eres Yami, casi todas las chicas que te conocen babean por ti, ¿cómo no irme al saber que eres tú quien me toca?, ¿qué eres tú el que me hará sentir el paraíso, tocar las estrellas y llegar a tierra suavemente?

-Creo que te estoy pervirtiendo

-Cállate- dijo Yugi con un intenso sonrojo

-Bueno, ya que vi que eres fácilmente excitable, creo que te haré unas dos preguntas

-¿Cuáles?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a decirles a los otros que tenemos una relación?- dijo Yami

-¿Cuál es la otra?- preguntó Yugi mirando con sorpresa a Yami

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- preguntó Yami y sus ojos se volvieron color rosa por la vergüenza- Digo, solo nos declaramos y di por hecho que podía hacerte cualquier cosa sin ser novios

-Tonto- murmuró Yugi y el color volvió a sus mejillas- Claro que quiero, jamás haría algo que no me gustara y si te sientes cómodo con decirle a Joey, Kaiba y Serenity que somos homosexuales y aparte incestuosos, si, acepto correr el riesgo

Yami tomó la mano de Yugi y la entrelazó, depositando un beso en ella

-Realmente, mi corazón hizo la elección correcta

Ambos se miraron con un cariño indescriptible, un cariño que no era posible describir

-Te amo- Yami dijo y luego besó la mano de Yugi

-Yo también te amo- Yugi respondió acomodándose en el pecho del mayor

Ambos se quedaron así un rato hasta que vieron a Kaburagi llegar junto a Elisa y, en ese momento, Yami sintió que el bosque le decía que tenía visitas y que debía vestirse de gala porque él sería el anfitrión.

Yugi le dijo que lo mejor sería que montara a Kaburagi para ir más rápido y regresar igual.

Los tres llevaban rato caminando, sabían que no podían poner en alerta a las autoridades hasta pasadas las 48 horas pero Joey no dejaría que algo malo les pasara a los tricolores

Llegaron al lago y la imagen de Yami luego de haber sido atacado, y el de sangre que estaba teniendo en ese momento, se interpuso en su mente. Sin embargo, la borraron cuando vieron algo sobrevolar por el lago

Se sorprendieron al ver que era Yami en su forma de dragón el que iba a verlos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó al llegar, cambiando de forma

-Te buscábamos, al igual que buscábamos a Yugi- dijo Serenity

-Descuiden, estamos bien- respondió- Solamente que estamos encerrados en un claro, esperando que el padre de nuestro hermano postizo se digne en aparecer

-¿Hermano postizo?- preguntó Kaiba, levantando una ceja

-Un dragón color blanco nació este día hace mucho tiempo y pues, también es cumpleaños de Yugi y mío- respondió Yami- Lo malo es que él tendría un hermano gemelo pero este murió al nacer

-Pobrecito- dijo Serenity con el corazón oprimido al pensar que Joey pudiera estar muerto

-Tranquila hermana- dijo Joey cuando vio la expresión de la menor

-Cuñada, tranquila- dijo Kaiba- No pienses en el hubiera porque no existe para nadie

-Está bien- dijo Serenity, abrazando a Joey

-Bien, retomando el tema original- dijo el rubio- Ustedes adoptaron a ese dragón como su hermano para que no se sintiera solo

El tricolor asintió

-¿Podemos ir?

Yami se puso a pensar

-Por favor- comenzó a rogar el rubio

-Es que no sé cómo reacciones- dijo Yami- Veré si puedo convencerlo de que los lleve

El tricolor se transformó y regresó por dónde había salido.

Los tres esperaron como 15 minutos antes de ver a Yami montado en un dragón color blanco con amarilla, parecido físicamente al tricolor cuando tomaba su otra forma

-Aunque todavía no está de acuerdo, accedió a llevarlos

Joey y Serenity subieron rápidamente. Kaiba subió pero con paso lento ya que comenzó a pensar sobre una posible razón

Volaron la mayor parte del tiempo, no habían sido interceptados por otras criaturas. Kaburagi estaba nervioso por aquello ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, los dragones de viento estaban jugando pero eso no significaba que no disfrutaría de la compañía de los humanos

-Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el rubio

-Estoy cumpliendo 17 años, más o menos a esta edad ya no voy a crecer físicamente- dijo el dragón

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Serenity

-Pues, normalmente tenemos un rápido desarrollo durante 17 años de vida, los demás son para aprender y terminar de desarrollarse

-Crecen como humanos ese tiempo y luego simplemente envejecen lentamente- resumió Kaiba

Kaburagi asintió y guardó silencio, disfrutaba mucho el ver los sectores que se abrían en su camino pero también se alegraba internamente que alguien –aparte de Elisa– se preocuparan por él

Elisa y Yugi esperaban a Yami y Kaburagi, Yugi quería saber si Yami estaba a salvo y Elisa tenía que entregarle algo al dragón e interrogar al humano

Luego de pensar en los aludidos, estos llegaron junto a otros tres humanos que Yugi abrazó por la alegría

La mujer se acercó a Kaburagi, hizo aparecer una caja pequeña y le susurró:

-Feliz cumpleaños

El dragón asintió y se echó a la orilla del barranco, mirando a las criaturas de agua jugar con esta

-Yami, debo hablar contigo- el aludido siguió a la mujer, esperando descubrir todo el misterio que lo envolvía por estar ahí, sin que ninguna criatura le atacara

Yugi se acercó al dragón y le preguntó si podía abrir la caja para que supiera lo que su amiga le había dado

El dragón accedió, sorprendiéndose de lo que Elisa le había regalado:

La cajita contenía un hermoso collar de zafiro, el cual, estaba cortada en forma de lágrima. Ésta, a su vez, estaba rodeada por un armazón de oro blanco que simplemente estaba en la parte de los costados de la misma, cuya función era la de mantener en su lugar a la piedra. En la parte superior de la estructura, se podía apreciar el símbolo de la luz que servía para ocultar lo que unía al dije a una larga cadena que tenía la medida exacta del cuello del dragón.

Dentro del zafiro, se apreciaba un movimiento de magia. El movimiento se hacía como si tocaran la joya desde adentro y depositaran una caricia.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Yugi y se lo puso al dragón

Los demás vieron como resaltaba el zafiro al ser color azul contra algo blanco con amarillo

-¿Qué crees que contenga?- preguntó Serenity, acercándose y rozando sus dedos con el mismo

-Antes de que Kaburagi responda y que se me olvide- dijo Yugi- ¿No les parece extraño todo esto?

-Vimos a Yami transformarse y volar- dijo Joey

-Además de leer lo que tu hermano escribió- dijo Kaiba- Esto es como que venza a Joey en un duelo

El rubio lanzó un gruñido de inconformidad por eso

-¿Cómo que leyeron lo que mi hermano escribió?- preguntó confundido- Yo traigo…

Al revisar la mochila, se percató de que solo traía la mitad que ya había leído

-¡Demontre! [1]- exclamó con frustración- ¿Qué leyeron?

Elisa llevó a Yami al sótano donde tenía la mayor parte de sus pócimas y libros de hechizos

El tricolor observaba todo con sorpresa, aunque nunca había visto esas cosas, sabía el nombre de algunas –porque eran extrañas incluso a ojos humanos– él los reconocía o podía deducir su utilidad

-El viejo lobo me ha dicho que debo ponerte un sello- comenzó Elisa- Un sello capaz de encerrar todo lo que tienes y dejarte como un humano más no entendí eso

Yami suspiró y le contó a la hechicera que hacía dos meses, había sufrido un ataque, que extrañas marcas aparecieron y que un ataque recibido no hace mucho, lo había transformado en casi todas las criaturas que habitaban ese lugar

Elisa miró con sorpresa y le pidió que le dejara ver las marcas, descubriendo que dos de ellas estaban fuera de un círculo protector y, no solo eso, si no que el círculo estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.

-Me temo que lo que haré requiere que pierdas la posibilidad de que vean uno de tus ojos

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no sé cuál sea pero es un sello que reemplazará al que tienes en la espalda para que solo alguien decida si quiere que liberes tu lado de dragón

-¿Cómo?

-Básicamente, el sello te unirá a alguien que quieras por un tiempo, tiempo en que aprendes a controlarte y que controles tus emociones y, este sello, hará que esa persona decida si vas o no a transformarte

-¿Puedo elegirlo?- preguntó Yami

-Claro, aunque creo que elegirás a Yugi- dijo con una sonrisa y al mayor sus ojos se volvieron rosas por la vergüenza- ¿Qué?, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras

-¿Voy por él?

-No será necesario, se lo podrás explicar más tarde porque a él no le afectará el sello

Yami asintió.

Yugi estaba sentado junto a Kaburagi, viendo el movimiento de los seres de agua, tratando de comprender qué era lo que le atraía de ellos

-Oye Yugi, ¿cómo pueden ser Yami y tú hermanos si tienen una relación?

Rápidamente los colores de rojo subieron al rostro de Yugi y más cuando supo, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, que los demás lo miraban con curiosidad

-¿P-por qué d-dices e-eso?- preguntó tratando de controlar su vergüenza

-El pasto no es ciego ni sordo, escuchó lo que ustedes dos…- Yugi le cerró el hocico y trató de actuar normal

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que tenían una relación?- preguntó Joey con tono indignado

-P-p-porque…- a Yugi le salvó el que un temblor se sintiera en el suelo y Kaburagi se soltó para entrar a la casa, seguido por los demás

-Elisa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó y se sorprendieron del parecido que tenía con Yami en su forma de dragón, exceptuando el cabello y piel

El cabello de Kaburagi era largo, atado en una coleta, color azul, puntas purpuras y luces azul claro.

-¡Sótano!- escuchó y vieron cómo se dirigía hacia allá

Al entrar, vieron cómo Yami se sostenía el ojo derecho, con expresión de dolor y a Elisa sentada en el suelo, con su rostro confundido

-¿Estás bien?- Yugi y Kaburagi le preguntaron a Yami y a Elisa respectivamente

-Si- dijo Yami se quitó su mano, parpadeando varias veces hasta que cambió a un ojo color arcoíris [2]

-Tú ojo- dijo Yugi con sorpresa al ver que este era de todos los colores que siempre le había gustado observar.

* * *

[1] Así decía mi amiga para no decir "demonios"

[2] pages/Circe-Salazar/392306204213692?ref=hl

amm ammm amm

bien Hikari Erena Yami ¿qué te digo? xDD te me has desaparecido por mucho tiempo y xDD bueno, espero que sea de tu agrado (ya llevo más capítulos pero no los he subido de golpe porque no quiero que se me ilusionen y luego pase que no los termine o me vuelva a desaparecer) en sí, gracias por los reviews, me suben el ánimo y bueno, diré que la encargada de los lemons es mi Yami llamada Akari, es buena en eso de los lemons y te sorprenderás con lo que viene porque ni yo misma me sabía que vendría!

En lo otro que quería aclarar, si alguna vez no te gusta algo del fic, me puedes decir y veré que hacer porque esto solo es un borrador, no hay nada editado por eso pueden irse algunas letras o faltar .

Sayonara~


End file.
